True Beauty
by Mia Vaan
Summary: AU. Roxanne Ritchi always saw the good in everyone; where they saw hideous, she saw beautiful. So when she's saved one night by one who calls himself a monster, she's willing to do everything to show him just how beautiful he really is.
1. Chapter One: Destiny's Path

Yes. It's a new fic. First initiated by a post twoie made a while ago on LJ and inspired slightly by FrostyStarlight's story. I read the book '_Beastly_' (which I highly recommend if you haven't read it yet), and even though I haven't seen the film I've seen trailers and clips on YouTube. And I eventually came up with this story; they'll be quite a few references to both the book and the movie, but I am doing my own thing.

Roxanne's parents are different in this fic from _'Knocked Up'_. Just a heads up. And _Windows Live _has a MSN-like chat which I use sometimes to chat to my friends, in case some of you don't know of it.

Also, does the rating need to be higher? 'Cause I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind.

* * *

There are many things in life that, if you knew they were coming, you would have done differently. For say, you fall and break your arm; if you had seen it coming you would have told yourself to be more careful. It's human nature; to avoid pain and suffering whenever we can, and if we see such coming, we avoid it.

But when Roxanne Ritchi looked back over what had happened, a few years after they had, she told herself that if she had seen it coming she wouldn't have changed it. Because despite what almost happened in the alley that night, it led to events which she only thought could happen in fairytales.

The night her life changed began like any other night would. The seventeen year old arrived home at her paint-peeling, run down apartment – situated in the rougher part of Metro City – late again, after putting in extra hours at school. Again. What could she say? She needed the grades. After all, she only attended that school because of a scholarship; mostly it was for kids with overly rich parents.

The living room was dark when she came in, the television being the only light that lit the room; the sound was turned down, and her eyes falling upon the couch, Roxanne found her father passed out.

_Again_.

Roxanne didn't know whether to sigh or bite her lip with worry. It wasn't an unusual sight to find her father passed out on the couch, but it worried her, nonetheless. That one day he wouldn't wake up... Sure, he didn't treat her very well (she wondered if he still remembered her name), but Roy Ritchi was still her father. Even if he did have a drug problem.

With worry planted in her heart Roxanne found a blanket and laid it across his uncomfortably tangled body. Her blue eyes watched him for a moment. He was breathing; not steadily like a normal sleeping man would, but it still showed him to be deeply asleep. She doubted even a fog horn would wake him; it gave her confidence to search for the drugs he had no doubt been taking before he passed out. Instead she found an empty box. _Too late_.

She realized this meant he would want her to get him some more. For a brief moment of courage she decided that tonight she would tell him 'no' – but memories of what happened last time she stood up to him crossed her mind in a flash. The back of his hand slapping across her face, her head hitting the wall, how she hadn't woken up until hours later... She shook the memories away. It was a horrible feeling, knowing she was trapped in this life with no where to go and no one to talk to.

The moment she entered her room the door was shut, her bag was on the floor and she was sat at her desk, opening her laptop and logging into _Windows Live_. In the corner of the screen was the name _Mega Mind_, with a little green box next to it.

A smile crossed her face. Well, she did have _one_ person to talk to.

Instantly a chat box appeared with a message. Briefly Roxanne wondered if this guy had a life outside the computer; he always started the conversation the moment she logged on.

_Mega Mind: Just got in from school? _

Another smile broadened her face even wider. Ever since she had first received her laptop, thanks to a kind teacher at school (who was unfortunately, and rather unfairly, fired afterwards; apparently they weren't supposed to help the "poorer" students with anything other than school work), she'd been talking to this boy she met online; she'd been searching through accounts on _Windows Live_ a few months before when she'd come across his one day. He was her age and had been on there for years, and yet, had no friends. So she thought to be nice and started to chat with him.

Their chats had grown more and more frequent as time passed; they found out more about each other and Roxanne found that she was enjoying her conversations with him. At first a part of her warned her that she could be talking with a forty-something perv, but an almost sixth-sense-like part of her _knew_ he wasn't anything of the kind – this was confirmed when she asked to meet up with him and he had a literal panic attack. It he _was_ a perv he would have jumped at the chance. There was always the chance that he might have been younger than he said (like ten, or something), but that theory went out the window when she discovered how smart he was.

_Incredibly_ smart was probably the word for it. She remembered a game they had once played; she would type a question and he would type the answer. Each time it took no longer than a second for him to type the answer, maybe longer if he was explaining something; but too fast for her to assume he was looking it up. He did say he was taught privately; smart people usually were.

Roxanne realized she'd fazed out; her smooth hands were back on the keyboard and she typed her reply.

_Reporter Girl: Yeah_.

_Mega Mind: Why am I not surprised? You work too hard. :)_

Roxanne grinned.

_Reporter Girl: LOL XD I need to in order to keep the scholarship and to get into college_.

She pressed enter and waited for him to speak next. At the bottom of the chat box it read '_Mega Mind is writing..._'

_Mega Mind: Anything interesting happen?_

Roxanne's thoughts rewound and replayed the day's events in her mind as she typed a reply.

_Reporter Girl: More than usual, anyway. Hal decided to go further in his advances on me_.

_Mega Mind: You mean that creep you keep telling me about? _

_Reporter Girl: Yeah, that's the one_.

It wasn't like Hal was a total creep. Well, he was a creep, but she didn't think he meant to be one. He was like her; a kid from a less fortunate family who had received a scholarship in camera work. And with Aspergers she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him; he really didn't know how to socialize, and couldn't understand that his advances on her were too full on and in her face (and in some cases, rather insulting). The teen wanted to be nice to him, but that was hard when he was "watching her like a dingo would watch a human baby" (a line he had used on her once).

_Mega Mind: What did he do?_

_Reporter Girl: He suggested for us to visit the library together. More specifically, that corner in the library where all the dusty books are_.

She'd already informed him of _that_ particular section of the library; she knew he'd get what she was referring to. His reply told her he had.

_Mega Mind: If I went to your school I'd ring his neck. X[_

Even though they hadn't formally met Roxanne found it sweet how protective he was over her.

_Reporter Girl: Calm down. He just doesn't understand that advances like this aren't...well...appropriate_.

_Mega Mind: He needs help. Serious mental help_.

_Reporter Girl: I know. But his family most likely can't afford it and the school doesn't provide help like that. It's disgusting that they don't_.

There was a pause for a moment.

_Mega Mind: Apart from that, did anything else happen? _

_Reporter Girl: Let's just say he wasn't the only one who made an advance on me. Wayne tried to ask me out, too_.

_Mega Mind: The Scott boy? _

_Reporter Girl: Yep_.

Wayne Scott, the son of the most powerful man in Metro City, was the most popular guy in school. Incredibly handsome, incredibly rich...but incredibly self-centred. And a total jerk. Since freshmen year he'd ignored her; in his eyes, she was just a nobody who didn't belong. Not that she wanted his attention, anyway. So it was no doubt a surprise when she'd found him waiting at her locker and he'd asked her out.

_Mega Mind: What possessed him to do that? _

_Reporter Girl: I have theories. 1) He's bored with the other girls and I'm the only one he hasn't dated. Or 2) He's planning to stand me up for a sick prank. Frankly I don't know which one it is_.

_Mega Mind: I guess it could be either. Using girls isn't beyond him, and from what you've told me, he's stood up plenty of girls before. It's sick_.

_Reporter Girl: Tell me about it. :) _

There was another pause.

_Mega Mind: You didn't say yes, did you? _

_Reporter Girl: I'd rather jump off a cliff into a river full of alligators than go on a date with him. XD_

_Mega Mind: LOL XD_

A sudden voice prevented Roxanne from typing a reply. "Hey! Girl! Get in here!"

Said "girl" let out an agitated sigh. She was hoping he'd sleep for the rest of the night – preferably until after she left for school the next morning. But that had been wishful thinking; it wasn't going to happen.

_Reporter Girl: Sorry, gotta go. Dad's woken up. Probably wants me to run an "errand". I'll be getting some shut-eye afterwards. :(_

_Mega Mind: You need sleep. And you're going to have to stand up to him one day. Not doing anything now will make things worse later. He'll just get more violent_.

It really _was_ sweet how much he cared.

_Reporter Girl: I know. Sorry, he's getting impatient. I'll talk to you tomorrow_.

She signed off before he could reply back. Another irritated groan from the living room brought her from her thoughts and got her legs moving. "I'm coming."

"Well move faster." This time Roxanne groaned in a similar manner to her father's mood. She unlocked her door and found him still outstretched on the couch. "I need more." He held up the empty box she'd found earlier.

The girl shrugged. "Yeah? So?"

"I can barely walk."

"That's your own fault. You promised not to take this stuff any more." It had been a lost promise, and a long short from the start, but Roxanne still held onto it – hoping that one day her dad might fulfil it.

He groaned, and Roxanne watched as the man's head fell heavily on the armrest. "I need this stuff to live. If I stopped taking it, I'd die."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, knowing her dad wouldn't witness her doing so. _That's because your body's grown so used to it_, she thought sarcastically. She knew voicing her thoughts would result in another slap so didn't. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm tired."

"The store doesn't open until noon, and you'll be a school by then," he informed. She already knew that; she'd been hoping his brain wouldn't be functioning properly, and he'd forget that important factor. Obviously it was too important not to be forgotten. "So grab that ID I gave you and move it."

Oh, how much Roxanne wanted to tell him no – but when those memories resurfaced, filled with pain and fear, she knew she couldn't. So instead she snatched up the fake ID (she wondered why she even _needed_ it; the guy at the drug store never questioned anyone no matter how young they looked) her dad had gotten her and left without a word. Her dad didn't even say goodbye.

Many times Roxanne had wanted to call the cops or get help. But where would that leave her? Roy was, after all, her father; she still loved him, and couldn't bring herself to get him into trouble like that. She could still remember a time when her father hadn't been this way; back when her mother was alive and life was worth living. They'd struggled with money, but they'd were happy.

Walking along the dark, damp streets Roxanne thought over the past two years. It was when Raina Ritchi had died of cancer did her father start taking drugs; the loss of his wife had driven him to do so. He'd lost his job and they'd moved to that run down apartment, living off money from unemployment benefits. It was sad just thinking about how far her life had fallen, but Roxanne knew it couldn't be helped; for some people, life just wasn't fair.

When she passed through a particularly dodgy area she raised her hood, hoping not to be noticed; maybe she could pass for a homeless person, not worthy of being mugged? She turned a corner and noticed that a fight had broken out, right outside one of the bars. Directly in the path she needed to take to reach the store. The teen noticed an alley nearby and decided to take a short cut; it looked deserted-

The moment she set foot down the dark stretch she was grabbed and pinned against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

Her blue eyes widened as she took in who'd grabbed her; a man in his late twenties, blonde greasy hair and grey eyes. Behind him stood another; same age, same eyes, but his hair was mud brown. The blonde haired man holding her smirked – in a way which provoked a disturbing chill to run down the length of her spine. "Well, well, well. We've got ourselves a pretty one tonight."

Roxanne tried to push him away – but the effort was fruitless, and the man spun her so her front was pinned against the brick wall. She winced at the way he slammed her head against the hard surface.

"If you just be quiet and not scream, we'll go easy on you," the blonde haired man whispered harshly in her ear. She whimpered at the way his breath exhaled against the back of her neck. "But if you struggle we won't be so kind." Then he went for her pants, attempting to rip them down without even undoing them first. Roxanne couldn't help it; she screamed and began to struggle, despite the world around her spinning from the blow she'd taken to the head.

Suddenly the man was pulled from her, and all she could hear was his startled cry, followed by a loud crash. Roxanne found herself sliding downwards against the brick, her eyes only partially open.

"What the-" she heard the brown haired man begin, followed by a pause, a cry of horror and another crash. The girl turned her head slightly, but with the alley so dark and her head spinning she couldn't quite make anything out.

All she took note of was the two men lying unconscious on the ground, and someone standing over her with brilliant green eyes.

* * *

Whenever his computer made that little ringing noise to alert him she'd signed on, Megamind's heart leapt and was always hasty in opening a conversation with her. Even if he was in the middle of a project he'd stop to talk with her. It wasn't like there was anything else to do in his life.

She'd been studying late again. It frustrated him to no end how she worked until she dropped – sometimes quite literally. He wondered if he should offer help again, but knew she wouldn't take it; she wanted to earn a college place on her own. So instead he went on to ask how her day had been.

Hal had made a move on her. Megamind knew that if he ever met that creep he _would_ ring his neck, problems be damned. He contemplated doing it anyway – but _she_ would know it was him, and he knew she wouldn't talk to him again if he did it. But the temptation was there.

Then the Scott boy had asked her out. Whether it was because he was bored with the other girls or he was planning on standing her up for a joke, he didn't know. Frankly he preferred neither. That Scott boy was nothing but a show off and a suck up; he had first hand experience with that. Thank the Heavens she'd told him no. He wouldn't know what to do if she ever did go off with another guy – which he knew one day, she would.

It had warmed his heart the day she'd started talking to him online. It made him feel wanted; _loved_. Something he'd never felt in his life from a human. There was Minion, of course, but he'd always wanted someone else to talk to. Someone who understood. This girl did; she was an outcast in the school she attended only because she didn't have the money the other kids did. Mankind, he thought, was cruel – but _she_ represented everything that was good.

Megamind remembered the day she'd asked to meet up. He'd freaked out and tried to come up with every excuse why he couldn't; _I live too far away, I don't have enough money, I've got too much work, I have a contagious skin disease_. In truth, he didn't want her to see him. He was ugly; a monster. Why would she want to know him any longer once she caught a glimpse of what he really looked like? He did contemplate using his disguise generator to meet with her...but he refused to lie to her. He wanted her to like him for who he really was – not another's face.

But that didn't mean to say he wanted to see _her_. It hadn't been hard, tracking her down; he'd hacked into her laptop and found her address (something he still felt guilty for), and it wasn't long before he tracked it down to an apartment in a very run down neighbourhood. He'd climbed outside her bedroom window...and then he saw her.

She was beautiful. _Gorgeous_. Someone as beautiful as her, both outside and in, shouldn't have been living in a place like that. It just wasn't right.

Sometimes he would go and watch her; mostly on the weekends when she was studying or reading. It wasn't much, but he liked it. Other times, mainly at night, he'd go and keep an eye on her; make sure that father of hers didn't hurt her. Megamind knew he would _never_ be able to live with himself if she got hurt. So when she signed off, telling him her father wanted her to run an errand, he decided to go find her. Just to watch out for her. He knew what went on in that part of the city, and didn't want her to fall victim to any of it.

So he left, black cape flowing down the length of his thin figure as he leapt between rooftops with grace. She didn't live far. Once he was out of the industrial district it was only a few streets down.

And then he saw her. Walking along the dark streets with her hood up and her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. A smile tugged on the corners of his blue lips. _God, she's beautiful_.

He watched from one of the roofs carefully as she noticed the fight that had broken out. Pausing briefly her eyes scanned the street around her before settling upon a nearby alley – which she approached. Megamind moved quickly, hurrying to that side of the building just in time to witness a man grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. He knew what those men were up to. Rage rose in his heart and he snarled like an animal; how dare they try harming her.

Like a cat he silently leapt down through the metal stairwell that ran alongside the building, and without a moment's hesitation he was on top of the man who'd grabbed her. Megamind tossed him aside like a worthless piece of garbage. The other man began to attack but instantly froze when he saw just _what_ Megamind was.

Not human. But an alien. Megamind used this moment of horror to grab the man and toss him too.

Once he was sure both were unconscious he turned back to the girl; she was looking directly at him through the slits her eyes had become before she passed out. He wasn't surprised; he'd seen how hard that man had slammed her against the wall.

The alien drew his gun and set it to dehydrate; he quickly aimed it at the two men and reduced them to nothing more than small harmless blue cubes, both of which were placed in his pocket. _I'll deal with them later_. His greatest concern was the girl; once his gun was placed safely back in his belt he hurried to her side. There was a bruise starting to form on her forehead, where she'd taken the blow – his anger fed on it. A gloved hand reached out and stroked her face, but pulled away when he came to his senses. Beautiful as her face was, he couldn't take advantage of stroking it when she was in such a weak state. It wouldn't be right of him.

Making a decision he removed his spikes gloves and folded them, stuffing them in his other pocket before gently picking her up as if she were the most precious thing on the planet. Which to him, she was.

* * *

Minion was hardly surprised when his charge arrived home late. Often he would venture out at such a late hour to watch that girl he was always talking to; it wasn't doing any harm so he let him. But what surprised him was that when he turned, Megamind was holding _the_ girl in his arms.

At least, the fish assumed it was _the_ girl. Who else would it be? "Is that her?"

Megamind could only nod as he laid her down on the leather couch. "She was running an errand for that father of hers again. Two guys grabbed her and...you can guess what their intentions were."

Minion grimaced. Some humans were cruel, others selfish...and some just outright sick. "So you brought her here?"

He could see the teenage alien hesitate. "I couldn't bear to take her back to her apartment. Her _father_ wouldn't do anything to help her." He tilted her chin up so she wouldn't swallow her tongue and removed a stray hair from her closed eyes. "Set up that spare room we have; you can use some of the furniture we stole a few years back. I have some...business to take care of."

The alien took out two blue cubes, and Minion realized what he meant. "Sir, I know what you're thinking; I thought you were going to resist doing things like that."

"They hurt her."

The fish in the robotic body couldn't argue with this. But whatever their crime, it was still fighting fire with fire. "Not too harsh."

"Don't worry. I only intend to give them a mild punishment."

But when morning arrived, the police found the two men chained to the railings right outside the station, both in hysterics, their shirts off, and with the words "we are rapists" scratched into the skin on their backs with what appeared to have been a knife.

And that was only a mild punishment.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and alerts so far! I never expected to get so much feedback!

Also, FrostyStarlight wrote a short vignette dedicated to this story, called _Iris_. It's just beautiful. :)

Not really much else to say about this chapter, other than I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

When Roxanne became consciously aware of herself again she felt the sensation of a soft bed beneath her. Which alone confused her; she knew her bed was far from soft. The pair of glorious blue eyes opened slowly and beheld the room...which was not her own.

There was no window, for starters. The only glimmer which lit the room came from an old, but far from plain, lamp that was sat upon the small cabinet against the near-empty wall. Roxanne gently pushed herself up into a sitting position to view the rest of the room; the walls were painted a cerulean blue, with two doors either side of the bed. She guessed both were wardrobes. Above her, joining the two wardrobes together were four cupboards.

While either side of her one wall was bare, apart from the cabinet, and the other held the door, the long wall in front of her wasn't even a wall at all. It was rows upon rows of books, all stacked neatly in rows like Roxanne would see them in a library. Her love of books motivated her; she instantly threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, only to pause seconds later, hand on her head as she leaned against one of the wardrobe doors. He sudden head rush reminded her of the bump...

Which in turn, reminded her of what had happened the night before.

She'd been running an errand for her father when those men...tried to rape her. But she'd been saved – by who? All Roxanne could remember was a pair of vivid green eyes gazing down upon her with worry; she was certain no human alive possessed eyes such as those, but she had seen them. Maybe it was the blow to the head which caused her to see things? Probably.

For a moment Roxanne wondered if she should go find him – to thank him. But decided against this; it wouldn't do her any good going and getting lost in a stranger's home, particularly when her head wasn't in the best state. So instead she continued her original intent and slowly trudged over to the book shelves. _Whoever this guy is_, she decided, _he certainly has a good taste in books_. All her favourites were present; _Jane Eyre_, _Little Women_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Sense and Sensibility_.

_Must be the sensitive type_, she assumed. There were also titles she recognized along with some she didn't; mostly sci-fi novels, along with a few romance ones, too. Further along she came across the non-fiction books; these were mainly about the sciences, maths and literature, along with a few about philosophy. Roxanne ran her hand along the shelf in the middle; most of them were covered with dust, as if they hadn't been read in years.

Except one.

The teen pulled it out to look at the title. _Beauty and the Beast_. Another one of her favourites. Roxanne flicked through the pages and noticed that they'd been quite worn down. _It must be a favourite of his, too_, she concluded.

A sudden knock at the door caused her to jump. "Are...are you awake?"

Hurriedly Roxanne slipped the book back on the shelf; she didn't want to show him she'd been snooping. "Y-Yes," she replied, waiting for the door to open. She was surprised when it didn't.

"Are..." The guy paused; he was looking for the right words. "Are you all right? You took a nasty blow to the head."

"I'm fine," she answered again. Her hand once more reached up to touch where she presumed a bump would be – there was. "I'm still a little dizzy, and there's a bump, but still fine, nonetheless." She paused for a moment. "Who are you?"

Silence. "A friend," he spoke in a soothing tone. "I promise I won't hurt you." As she listened Roxanne realized he sounded about her age. And he was able to take out those two guys like that?

"You can open the door," she suggested. Though still only a stranger, she wanted to see the face of her rescuer; she took a few steps towards the door, hand outstretched.

She could _hear_ his hesitation on the other side of the door. "I don't want to scare you."

Roxanne paused and blinked. Didn't want to scare her? Slowly her eyes drew back to the book on the shelf; maybe there was more to that being his favourite. Did he have a burn on his face? A scar? It didn't matter to her; all that counts is what's on the inside, and from what she presumed so far, this guy wasn't someone she should be scared of.

The guy continued, "My friend's made breakfast. Come down when you're ready." There was silence, and Roxanne thought he'd gone until he spoke again. "What's your name?"

It was Roxanne's turn to hesitate; should she tell him her name? He was a stranger, after all...but she did owe him her life. And sixth sense informed her inner gut he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't bring harm to her. "Roxanne Ritchi." He didn't reply, but she could still sense him there. "What's yours?"

Another silence. Holding her breath Roxanne quickly opened the door...to find an empty hallway. It was dark and bore no windows, but she could see the light at the end, where the stairwell lead to the floor below.

_Did that conversation even happen? I didn't even hear any footsteps!_ Briefly she wondered if he was a ghost, but shook this thought from her mind immediately. She didn't believe in the supernatural.

After finding her hoodie and shoes she pulled both on before leaving the room, following the light downstairs. The smell of pancakes filled her nostrils, along with the strong scent of lemon, and she took in a deep, delightful breath. She hadn't had pancakes since she was a little girl. Before her family's money troubles started...

She shook the memories away as she turned to enter the kitchen...but froze in the doorway with a gasp.

Standing in front of the cooker with his back to her was...a robot? No, there was a fish swimming in a bowl where the head would be. And he was _humming_ while he was _cooking_. For a moment Roxanne wondered if she was dreaming; pinching herself proved her wrong.

The fish turned and paused when he noticed her. "Oh, you're awake! Just in time, too! I made pancakes!" He placed a plate full of them down on the table which sat in the centre of the room. A knife and fork already sat neatly around it, along with a glass of milk. The fish then placed the lemon sauce in the centre, followed by chocolate and strawberry sauces. "Hurry up! It'll get cold, otherwise."

Roxanne remained where she was; anyone would in the presence of a talking fish in a robotic gorilla suit. The fish appeared to pick up on this. "Don't worry, I won't bite," he assured her. His smile added to how innocent he looked, and it gave Roxanne enough assurance to take her seat at the table. "Sorry," he continued. "You're probably not used to seeing talking fish in suits, are you?" He laughed weakly.

"That obvious, huh?" she joked.

He chuckled. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Minion."

"Roxanne. Roxanne Ritchi."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ritchi! If you need anything just ask." Minion turned back to the cooker to clean up.

Roxanne picked up the lemon sauce and spread it over her pancakes – after a second thought she added some chocolate sauce on top. Whilst cutting she glanced up at the door expectantly, waiting for her rescuer to come and join them. But he didn't. "Will your friend be eating?" she asked. "I...I want to thank him...for saving me."

Minion turned in his fish bowl to notice the expression on her face; he smiled. "I'm sorry, Miss Ritchi. Sir already ate. He's in his work area. Probably best not to disturb him."

So many questions ran through her head after his answer. _Why is he avoiding __me? Why did you call him 'sir'? He has a work place?_ She decided to go with the safest question. "Why did you call him 'sir'? Aren't you two friends, or is he your boss?"

"Oh, we _are_ friends," the fish explained, "but I also take care of him, too. Calling him 'sir' feels right to me." Roxanne turned away, her fork twiddling a piece of pancake as she sighed. Minion noticed and knew what she was thinking, and how she felt about it. "It's OK. Sir's just someone of...unfortunate appearance. At least, that's what _he_ thinks."

"Well, he shouldn't," Roxanne spoke up. "It's not what's on the outside; it's what's on the _inside_ that counts."

"Try telling sir that." The fish turned and whistled. Suddenly a floating robot appeared, and Roxanne almost jumped at the sight of it. Its main body was a blue dome with electrical currents flowing through it; an eye stalk protruded from the metal layer underneath, a red light acting as its eye; underneath this were large bowser-like metal teeth; finally at the bottom, dangling down, were three long tendrils.

"What...what..." she stammered.

Minion sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, that's just one of the Brainbots. He won't bite...much. Just stay clear of the teeth and you should be fine." The Brainbot drifted over to Roxanne and peered at her curiously. Suddenly its dome nuzzled her hair before floating over to help Minion. Roxanne could only smile.

It was only when she had finished breakfast – more stuffed than she'd ever been in her life – that an idea occurred to her. "Minion, do you have a computer I could use? I need to speak with a friend of mine online."

She didn't notice the fish smile widely. "Sir has a private computer, but you can use mine. It's next door; just turn right once you leave the room."

After thanking him for the delicious breakfast Roxanne followed his directions; they led her to a small office-like room with an aquarium built into the wall. Like with her room, the halls _and_ the kitchen, it had no windows. She presumed it was because of Minion and the Brainbots; they would _definitely_ give someone a fright.

Roxanne sat herself down at the computer and opened the internet icon.

* * *

Music blared out the speakers as Megamind worked, continuing with the invention he'd been working on the day before – before Roxanne had arrived home from school. _Roxanne Ritchi_. His ears had never heard such a beautiful name before, and he remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when she'd told it to him. Oh, he wanted to see her so much...but he refused to risk her screaming at the sight of him. He knew it would be easier on him – and her – if she didn't see him at all.

His attention turned to the television when the News came on. "_In the early hours of the morning police officers discovered two men in hysterics chained to the railings outside the station. Their shirts were off, exposing them to the cold air, and across their backs were the words "we are rapists" written into their skin with a knife._" Megamind couldn't resist the satisfied smile that crossed his face. "_Not only did the two men admit to it, but after carrying out blood tests authorities have connected them with seventeen other rape cases, and quite possibly more..._"

It disgusted Megamind, knowing there were men like them roaming the streets and doing all kinds of stuff like this every night. Humans were cruel and sick – apart from Roxanne. _She_ was an exception he would gladly make.

A sudden ringing noise alerted his attention to the computer; she was on. _Must be using Minion's computer_. He dropped his tools and abandoned his work without a second thought; instantly he was sat in front of the screen and opening a conversation with her. But unlike the many times before, she was the first to say something.

_Reporter Girl: I have something to tell you_.

Megamind knew what that something was, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her _he_ was the one who saved her... Not yet, anyway. He would have to figure out how to do that later.

_Mega Mind: Which is? And shouldn't you be at school?_

There was a pause.

_Reporter Girl: Shit, I forgot about school_.

_Mega Mind: How could you forget about school?_

But he knew. She should be at school, but because of what happened the night before she wasn't. He should have thought of that.

_Reporter Girl: Long story... I'll have to call in sick later. Something...happened last night_.

_Mega Mind: Your father didn't hurt you, did he?_

_Reporter Girl: No. It happened when I was running an errand for him. These two guys jumped me and were going to_...

Despite already taking care of them Megamind thought he would express his feelings for the men. And what he had _really_ wanted to do to them.

_Mega Mind: I'll kill them. Both of them. X[ Are you OK?_

_Reporter Girl: Calm down. I'm fine. Some guy saved me. He's our age, and all I remember about him is that his eyes are...the brightest green I've ever seen. They were beautiful_.

Megamind inwardly cursed himself for letting her see his eyes...but his heart warmed at her compliment. He knew she wouldn't think the same of the rest of him.

_Mega Mind: What else did you notice about him?_

_Reporter Girl: That's all I saw before I blacked out_.

That was a relief, he guessed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the next question, but he had to know – even though he knew he'd be disappointed.

_Mega Mind: Are you at his house now?_

_Reporter Girl: Yeah_.

_Mega Mind: How long are you going to stay there?_

He waited, ready for the despair her answer would no doubt bring him. '_Reporter Girl is writing..._'

_Reporter Girl: Not sure. Depends how long he'll have me. Thinking about it, and so long as school doesn't mind...I think a break would be good for me. Considering all the work I've been doing. And maybe with me not there Dad might come to his senses_.

Megamind felt like his heart had jumped into his throat, and he wanted to dance around the room with ecstasy. She wanted to stay! With him! Of course, it meant more chances of her seeing the _real_ him...but at that moment in time, he didn't care. _At all_.

His large mine instantly made a list of things he needed: more food, clothes for her... He would ask Minion to ask her if there was anything else she needed. Maybe a notepad and pens? She was always writing stuff down.

Then a thought occurred to him; he could have easily saved her earlier on, if this was how she felt about it. But he dismissed that thought from his head immediately. That would be considered 'kidnapping', and she _never_ would have forgiven him if he'd done that.

It was then that he realized he hadn't replied yet.

_Mega Mind: You really do need a break. And I'm sure the guy won't mind. He'd __be lucky to have you_.

Megamind smiled as he pressed the 'enter' key. _I certainly am_.

* * *

Lying in bed Roxanne replayed the day's events. She called up the school and told them she was sick with pneumonia, so would need a few weeks off to recover. The school told her firmly _not_ to come back until she was completely healthy again. _They don't want me infecting their rich, precious students_. But this was fine with her. After this she talked with _Mega Mind_ for the rest of the morning until lunch; Minion made her a fantastic sandwich and a salad, complete with home made potato chips. Then the teen spent the rest of the afternoon reading from the large collection in her room.

Her thoughts drifted to the guy – or rather, boy – who had saved her. Who also refused to let her see him. Roxanne contemplated going to find him; sneak up behind him and see what he really looked like...but if he was anything like _Mega Mind_, he would be very self conscious about his looks. The boy she talked to online had told her once he didn't want her being put off by his looks. This had given her a good mental image of him looking every inch a nerd; glasses, messy brown hair and a turtle-neck jumper. She needed to give this guy time, and she knew it.

The door opened and she laid still, snapping her eyes shut. Her back was to the door so she couldn't tell who it was, but she _knew_ it was _him_. It wouldn't be Minion; his suit would make too much noise.

Roxanne sensed the figure move closer to her. Her heart began to beat faster when she could _feel_ him watching her, no doubt with those gorgeous green eyes of his. The sense of a hand reaching out towards her cheek caused her to hold her breath, waiting for the contact; but she also sensed it pull away.

A few seconds later she sat up and turned...but the room was empty.


	3. Chapter Three: First Impressions

Been a while, eh? Sorry about that. Twoie and I have just recovered from seeing both Kung Fu Panda films in one weekend. We both liked them more than we thought. Don't worry, we're not going to be dragged into that fandom and away from this one; we liked the films, but not on a level to start writing stories about the characters.

So anyway, he's the next chapter. Hopefully these should be coming a lot faster now.

* * *

_Roxanne was running. Along the dark, damp streets as fast as her legs could carry her. The girl's breath was exhaling in short heavy pants, warm air hitting the cool air in small clouds of mist. The teen could hear the men coming for her; she could even feel their disturbingly warm breaths against the back of her neck. _

_A cry left her mouth when a cold hand snatched at the back of her hoodie, but turning a sharp corner Roxanne was able to shake him off. Regrettably the sharp turn also caused her foot to skid against the damp ground; she tried to pick herself up again but with precious time consumed it gave the men chasing her a chance to grab her, this time with a better grip. She was pinned against the wall, and terrified, Roxanne screamed. _

_Suddenly the men were gone; thrown away by an invisible force, and Roxanne slid downwards with her back against the wall. Her body shook all over as she tried to calm herself down. _

_Her eyes were then confronted with a dark face, and she gasped. A figure was kneeling down in front of her, looking her dead in the eyes – it was him. She would know those vivid green eyes anywhere, watching her with fear and worry. Roxanne wished she could behold his face...but it was dark. Almost as if nothing was there at all. _

_Then, so gradually that she didn't even notice at first, he reached out and tenderly touched her cheek. So gentle were his movements, stroking her skin softly, and it was enough to soothe her into a state of calm. So much so that she allowed herself to emit a moan of pleasure. Her hand self-consciously reached up to take his wrist in an encouraging manner. _

_But the moment their skins made contact the figure's green eyes widened in fear, and before she could contemplate what was happening he pulled away from her and was gone._

* * *

Roxanne was awoken from the dream by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Her bright blue eyes opened and she sat herself up, her gaze drifting over to the door. Someone had been in her room. A hand rose up and touched her cheek; the same spot where she had been touched in her dream. The hand had felt so real against her skin, and when she had touched his arm that had been the same...

Realization hit her. _He'd_ been in her room; soothing her from the nightmare she'd been having. The idea of him touching her in her sleep – disturbing as it sounded – didn't alarm her at all. He'd already made a promise that he wouldn't harm her, and gut instinct told her it was a promise he would keep.

"Bowg?"

Roxanne averted her eyes to the left of her and let out a startled cry, but she placed her hand over her chest and calmed down again when she recognized what it was. It was a Brainbot, only unlike the one she met the day before, this one's dome was pink instead of blue. Roxanne gave the little cyborg a curious look; it gave her one back, tilting its dome to the side in a questioning manner. Then it floated forwards and tenderly rubbed its dome against Roxanne's hand; a smile lifted the girl's face and she gave the Brainbot a stroke.

It was then that a yellow sticky note stuck to the Brainbot's dome called for her attention, and noticing the writing Roxanne plucked it off and sat back to read it, using the light of the lamp.

_Welcome, Roxanne! _

_Like I said yesterday you do not need to be frightened. I will not hurt you and neither will Minion, but be careful with certain Brainbots. Some of them have a tendency to bite. _

_I hear from Minion that you are planning on staying. I am happy to hear this. It does get rather lonely here with just Minion and the Brainbots. The Brainbot who gave you this message is called Pinky. She will be your helper during your stay. If you need something just ask her. _

_Seeing as you are staying here I also brought you some new clothes. You should find them in the wardrobe. Either side, it does not matter. _

_I hope you enjoy you stay._

Roxanne found herself smiling at the name given to the Brainbot; it certainly suited her. Then with her curiosity peaked, Roxanne eased herself out of bed and wandered over to the wardrobe door on the left. She opened it, expecting to find a rail of clothing, but instead it opened onto a narrow passage. With her curiosity peaked higher Roxanne took a step inside and gasped.

Turning to her right, she beheld a short corridor with clothing hanging along the rails on either side. _It goes right behind where the bed is_, she realized. Walking along she found many different items of clothing hanging up; mostly t-shirts, hoodies and jeans, but there were also trousers made from different materials, skirts, coats, and even a few dresses. Beneath the rails on the floor were shoes neatly laid out. She reached the end, and looking right she noticed the other door. _Must be able to access it from both ends_. At this end was a collection of shelves, which contained hats, scarfs and gloves, along with pyjamas neatly folded into piles.

Honestly, Roxanne didn't know what to say. He'd brought all this...for her? She doubted she'd even be staying long enough in order to wear it all! And how had he been able to afford it? Then again, with the size of his home, two computers, the Brainbots, Minion's suit, and his very own work place, she wasn't surprised he could. But still. He didn't have to do this.

A knock came at the door. "Miss Ritchi?" It was Minion.

"Come in, Minion. I'm decent," Roxanne called as she left the wardrobe, closing the door behind her. The bedroom door opened and in came Minion, carrying a breakfast tray; it contained a napkin, a knife and fork, a bottle of tomato ketchup, a glass of orange juice and a cheese and bacon toastie on a plate.

Pinky took the napkin from the tray and unfolded it, drifting back over to Roxanne; she tried to tie it around her neck but Roxanne refused, pushing it away.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi!" Minion greeted. "I thought you'd like breakfast in bed this morning." He placed the tray down on her bedside cabinet and arranged the cutlery.

Roxanne almost laughed. "Seriously, you guys are treating me like royalty."

"You're our guest," Minion explained. He gave the ketchup a shake to prevent it from turning runny when opened. "Sir wants you to feel welcome here. You're the only guest we've ever had."

The teen's eyes widened. "Really? I'm the only one you've ever had?" The fish nodded. "Then why do you have this guest's bedroom?"

"Just because we've never had a guest before, doesn't mean we haven't hoped for one." At Roxanne's puzzled look he decided to elaborate. "At least, I hoped for one. With how he looks, sir never did. He was grateful that we had this room spare when you came."

Her gaze shifting between the breakfast and the door, a thought occurred to Roxanne. "Is that why you brought my breakfast up? Because he's eating his and doesn't want me to see him?" Minion's widening eyes gave the girl her answer, and without a second thought she hurried from the room.

"Miss Ritchi!" Minion tried to call her back, but it was fruitless. Once Roxanne had her mind set there was no stopping her; she was stubborn that way. She went to hurry out the open door but froze when something new caught her eye.

Writing, freshly painted on the door. _Roxanne's Room_. It was painted in silver, in a beautiful filigree style which Roxanne loved. A smile spread across the girl's face before she continued onwards, hurrying towards the stairwell.

* * *

Biting his bottom lip Megamind ate his breakfast in silence. He didn't know why he was so stupid before; sure, he'd been trying to comfort her, but it almost woke her up and gave him away. He'd just finished preparing her wardrobe when he'd heard her moaning in her sleep. It had been a moan of distress, and when he'd noticed her tossing and turning, her eyebrows screwed together, he'd concluded that she was having a nightmare.

He had taken her hand in his, and instantly, she had calmed down. Then, unable to hold himself back, that same hand had risen to gently touch her cheek, stroking it soothingly. That was where things had gone wrong. She hadn't seemed to mind it – but that was because she didn't know _what_ was touching her. So when her hand had risen to grip his wrist he'd panicked; he was forced to flee the room before she awoke and saw what he was.

It was why he had asked Minion to take the breakfast up to her; Megamind didn't want her to see him. He knew, that if she did, she wouldn't want to stay. She'd scream – and if in the mood, would probably throw stuff at him, too. And having _Roxanne_ do that towards him would break his heart. No, it would be better if she didn't see him. See what he _really_ looked like.

His vivid green eyes widened when he heard hurrying footsteps hammering down the stairs – and hearing the lack of metal against metal, concluded that it _wasn't_ Minion. _Roxanne_. Had she figured out that breakfast in bed meant he was eating his in the kitchen? He wouldn't be surprised if she had; she _was_ the smartest person he knew, after all.

When he heard her reach the bottom he abandoned his breakfast and sprinted from the room, just able to close the door behind him as she appeared through the other.

Roxanne panted for breath as her eyes focussed on the second door leading from the kitchen. She'd seen it close just as she'd arrived; the guy must have heard her coming. In hindsight she should have taken a stealthier approach.

The girl refused to back down; she crept over to the door and opened it, and found that it opened out onto another corridor. Only this one led to a single room right at the end. Assured that Minion wouldn't appear at any given moment Roxanne hurried down it; when she reached the door at the end she read the writing that was painted onto it in silver. _Megamind's Workroom_.

_Megamind?_ Roxanne instantly froze in place. Sure, the name online was in two words while this was one, but she knew this was no coincidence. His protective personality, his insecurity about his looks... It was _him_. The boy she had been talking to online for so long. She knew it was too fast to jump to conclusions, but gut instincts told the truth. This knowledge fuelled her determination further and she opened the door, stepping inside.

The workroom was huge. All around her Roxanne beheld several creations, each impressive in their own way. She noticed more Brainbots hovering above her, all watching her with their single red eyes, and all with blue domes like the first one she'd seen.

Something moving in the corner of her eye made her turn, and in the shadows she noticed a figure standing there, completely still. "Megamind?" She took a step towards him. She heard him gasp and take a few steps backwards. Well, that didn't get her anywhere. "Megamind?" she spoke softly, so as not to startle him. "I...I know it's you."

He was silent for a moment. "How...how did you know it was me?" The boy was referring to her knowing his name.

Roxanne knew this. "It says so on the door," she replied.

"Oh." This was followed by him muttering something along the lines of '_dimwitted creation of science_'.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were talking yesterday?" she asked.

Again, he was silent for a moment. "I...I didn't know how to...tell you. Because then you would wonder how _I_ knew it was _you_."

"How _did_ you know it was me when you saved me?"

Megamind didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression...but he couldn't lie to her. He _refused_ to lie to her. "When you asked to meet up I...I wanted to see _you_, but I didn't want you to see _me_. So I...found you. I've...been keeping an eye out for you ever since. Apart from Minion you're the only friend I've ever had. I...I didn't want anything to happen to you."

The girl could hear the hesitation in his voice, and she understood why. If taken the wrong way that would appear to be something a stalker would do. But Roxanne knew that he was nothing of the sort; Megamind appeared to be more like a guardian angel. _Her_ guardian angel.

"That's really sweet," she said, smiling. "So are you gonna come out, or not?"

Silence. "No."

"I want to see you."

"But you'll scream."

"I _won't_." Her voice was firm as she spoke. "It doesn't matter if you have a scar or a burn, or anything like that. It's who you are on the _inside_; that's what matters. You should never judge a book by its cover, or a person on the outside. You judge them based on their actions. And from what I've seen of you, you're a person worth knowing."

She was met with dead silence. Briefly the girl wondered if he'd crept away, just like he'd done the day before outside her door, and then when he was in her room later that night. So she turned to leave; if he was really that insecure about his looks she knew she had to let him come out in his own time.

"Wait."

Roxanne froze, and slowly, she turned back round again. In the shadows she could see movement. Then, very gradually, a foot slid into the light. This was followed by a leg as the figure revealed more and more of himself. He was wearing leather boots and a leather suit, both black; the suit also had a blue lightning bolt down the middle. Then, finally, he revealed his face.

All Roxanne could do was blink. His skin was blue...and his head was huge. He was bald, and the only hair she could see on him were the black lines that were his eyebrows. For a brief moment his eyes flickered her way – those bright green orbs she had seen the night he saved her – before they snapped shut and looked away. It was no wonder he was so insecure about how he looked.

The girl took several steps in his direction until she stood in front of him; she reached out with her hand but he flinched away, and she drew her hand back.

Megamind was first to speak. "Monstrous, aren't I?"

Roxanne's jaw almost dropped at his statement. Instead she repeatedly shook her head. "No. You're unique."

His eyes widening Megamind turned to look at her, and found her actually...smiling at him. This couldn't be possible. Was he dreaming? No. He would know if he was dreaming. Roxanne reached out again and touched his arm; Megamind screwed his eyes shut and flinched, but opened them again and looked down at her hand.

Roxanne noted the flinches; he needed a self-esteem boost, and she would be the one to give it to him. Even if it took her a lifetime.


	4. Chapter Four: Movie Night

I haven't been able to post this on LJ yet... You can get on there now but posting anything more than 200-300 words is proving to be a problem...

This one is heavily inspired by _Beastly_. There was just too much fluff _not_ to include this scene. :3

And as for my other fics..._Heroes_ is undergoing some changes to the plot, and I probably won't post the next chapter until this story is out the way. My _Pirates_ fic is on temporary hiatus at the moment.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

In silence the pair stood, Roxanne's hand resting gently on Megamind's arm as blue eyes stared into green. All was quiet in the workroom apart from the curious little noises from the Brainbots floating above them; the bots were unsure what to make of the girl who hadn't screamed at the sight of their "Daddy" and wanted to inspect her further, but didn't dare to float closer from the fear of ruining the moment.

Megamind couldn't bring himself to believe what was happening. This girl – his friend – hadn't fled at the sight of him. She wasn't even putting up with his looks, or trying to accept them. From the way she was smiling at him, it was crystal clear that his looks weren't bothering her at all. As if he were really normal looking (which he was far from). Long ago he'd concluded that the world despised him because of how he looked. Humans always outcast those who looked different; those who they couldn't understand. But here was Roxanne, not minding in the slightest that his appearance was hideous.

After a few minutes of quiet Roxanne's mouth began to open, as if she were about to say something, but the door of the workroom suddenly opened and both their heads turned in that direction.

"Sir? Miss Ritchi? Are you... Oh." Minion froze in place when he took in the scene – mainly Roxanne's hand on his charge's arm, and the surprising lack of screaming. "Um...sorry to interrupt, but your breakfast's getting cold, Miss Ritchi."

Roxanne removed her hand from Megamind's arm, a a surge of longing and disappointment shot through the blue boy's being. "Oh. Sorry about that, Minion."

"That's OK, Miss Ritchi," Minion assured as she passed on by, followed by Megamind. If he was honest, he'd been hoping for Roxanne to see Megamind in her haste down the stairs. The fish had witnessed far too many attempts from his master at trying to make friends or talk to someone, which had ended in either the person screaming at the sight of him and running, or hurtful comments and neglect. But Roxanne was different, and Minion had seen this since he first talked to her at breakfast the morning before.

Of course, that hadn't taken away the fear that she very well might have screamed as well. The fish was thankful she hadn't; it would have broken sir's heart.

The trio found their way into the kitchen, and while Megamind and Roxanne sat themselves down to tuck in (Minion had brought Roxanne's down when he realized she wouldn't be coming back up) the fish got to work on the dishes. The Brainbot from the day before was on hand to help.

For a moment there was silence, save from Minion whistling to a tune Roxanne recognized from _The Little Mermaid_. She smiled when she made the connection.

Her blue eyes looked up, hoping to meet a pair of green ones but Megamind was staring down at his own breakfast (cereal without the milk; Roxanne wondered how he could eat anything that dry), avoiding eye contact with her. Roxanne understood; if his insecurity had anything to show for it, she was most likely the only person ever to not judge him by how he looked.

Gradually she slid her hand across the table to touch his, but when he saw it coming he flinched away, his eyes widening. Roxanne immediately withdrew; maybe that had been a little too fast. "It's OK," she assured. "I'm not going to do anything that will cause you pain."

"I know." He placed his spoon into the half empty bowl of cereal and pushed it away; he really wasn't hungry anymore. "I just...haven't been touched in a long time... I'm not really used to it."

"So you don't want me to touch you?"

"No!" He bit his lip when he realized how desperate he sounded. "I mean...yes, I want you to...but only if _you_ want to, because I could _never_ force you to do anything you don't want-" The teen was cut off by Roxanne placing her delicate hand on his leather covered arm. The move was so sudden it almost caused him to fall of his chair from the shock, but it certainly made him jump and cry out.

Immediately Roxanne drew back. That had _definitely_ been too fast. "Sorry. I just..." But instead of explaining she took a deep breath in, let it out, and held up her hand so her palm was facing him. She needed to take things slowly; he needed to make the moves with her encouragement. She couldn't force anything upon him. "When you're ready."

Megamind's green eyes darted hesitantly between her hand and her eyes; she was giving him a choice to stimulate the touch. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to...but he was afraid that the touch would snap her out of a trance, and she'd run. But her beautiful blue eyes and smooth hand eventually won out, so he lifted his hand in a similar manner and gradually moved it forwards towards hers.

The hand was slow and hesitant, and Roxanne had to resist the urge to push her own hand forwards into his; she kept on repeating in her head over and over that she couldn't push him. If she wanted to do this right she couldn't move faster than he was comfortable with.

Their hands touched, and instantly Roxanne was met with the amazing sensation of how smooth his skin was. She couldn't compare it with anything; it was like nothing she had felt before, and she liked it. With their hands pressed together it made Roxanne notice how long his fingers were. The tops of them could bend and fit over the tops of her own fingers.

Which was eventually what they did. When Roxanne didn't "snap out of it" Megamind felt a tiny ounce of confidence – and it was enough to make that small move, the tops of his fingers bending over hers as he squeezed gently.

A tender-hearted smile crossed the girl's face.

* * *

A powerful clap of thunder shook the building, and it had no trouble waking Roxanne from her thankfully dreamless slumber. She cried out as she jolted awake, startled by the storm that raged outside and made the floor tremble beneath her. Her hands gripped the bed covers tightly. Pinky, who had been snoozing in a far off corner of the room, quickly darted over to her, and Roxanne allowed the little bot to cower under the covers with her.

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open and Megamind charged in, holding a large metal wrench in his hands. "What's wrong? Who is it? Whoever it is, I'll clobber them!"

The fierce protectiveness in his eyes, in her opinion, was incredibly sweet. The wrench in his hand amused her a little. But it was his pyjamas – which were blue, covered in little hazard symbols and complete with a high collar and a cape – which made Roxanne burst into a fit of laughter. Noticing that he was also wearing bat slippers only made her laugh harder.

Megamind dropped his protective stance and turned to look at her, his green eyes revealing how puzzled he was by her reaction; _I __had__ heard her scream, hadn't I? Then why is she...?_ The same green eyes widened when he gazed down upon himself and realized he was wearing his pyjamas. Of course he knew he was wearing them...but he was wearing them in front of _Roxanne_.

And that was embarrassing. Especially since he'd burst into her room when there was nothing wrong.

His entire being deflated. "Oh. You're...fine. Of course you're fine." The blue boy hesitated, his foot shifting as his eyes averted down to the floor. "You go back to sleep while I go lock myself in the basement..." He turned to go.

"Hey, hey, get back in here." Megamind, his eyebrows knotted together quizzically, turned back to her. "I _did_ scream; the thunder outside woke me up. You shouldn't be embarrassed by what you did. I know a lot of guys wouldn't do that; most of them would probably sleep through it. And I think you look cute in those slippers and pyjamas."

Green eyes widened. There were many ways he would use to describe himself, especially when he was wearing his pyjamas and slippers, but cute wasn't one of them. There was another clap of thunder outside; Roxanne jumped at the noise, but she didn't scream this time. But she did take the opportunity to hide under the covers. And Pinky gladly joined her, crawling into her lap and shaking. Roxanne tried to comfort her by stroking her dome.

Megamind was instantly by his friend's side, taking a seat on the bed and removing the covers from the girl's head. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Not as silly as I was a few moments ago," Megamind admitted. "It's OK to be afraid. Everyone is at some point in their lives." _Just like I'm afraid you'll come to your senses and run_.

"I know," Roxanne agreed. She took in a deep breath and let it out to calm herself down. "I've always been afraid of thunderstorms, ever since I was a little girl. When Mum was alive she used to sit with me, hugging me until the storm went away. My fear grew worse after she died, because Dad never did that. And when we moved into that apartment... The building isn't very safe, and it makes me more nervous than I was before."

"You're safe here, Roxanne." Megamind wanted to comfort her, but was afraid he'd make things worse if he touched her. "I won't let anything happen to you here."

She smiled. "I know."

A silence passed between them for a moment. "We could go watch a movie until the storm's over? Minion and I have a collection of them downstairs." He handed the wrench to Pinky, who retreated back to her corner with it in her mouth and began chewing on it.

"I guess it's better than trying to get back to sleep again." She also didn't want to admit that with school work and not enough money nor time, she hadn't really watched any movies since she was younger, apart from the ones she watched in school. Ones like _Pride and Prejudice_. "Is there anything we can eat without cooking something? I don't want to bother Minion."

The pair made their way out into the hallway and over to the stairwell. "There's pop-ed corn?" Megamind suggested.

"Huh? Oh, you mean _pop_corn." Considering he'd been living in solitude for most of his life, without outside contact, it made sense that he would mispronounce words. Not that she minded; she found his mispronunciation of 'popcorn' adorable.

At the bottom of the stairs Megamind led her into a room which Roxanne noticed was bigger than her entire apartment; there was a large flat screen hanging on the wall, and beneath it sat an ordinary television box, a DVD player, a Blue-Ray player and an old VHS player, along with a Play Station 2, a Game Cube, an X-Box and a Nintendo Wii. Beanbags covered the floor completely, all pointing towards the large screen, and at the far end was a large cabinet the size of the book case in her room, filled to the brim with DVDs, Blue-Rays, Videos and games.

Her jaw dropped at the sight. "This is amazing."

She didn't notice Megamind's cheeks flush a bright purple colour. "Thanks. Feel free to choose something to watch while I put the pop-ed corn in the mica-way-vee."

Roxanne almost laughed at another one of his mispronunciations. Megamind left her to it while he entered the kitchen and took out two bags of popcorn. It was the one thing he knew how to cook. Once he'd gotten over the bad experience with it when he was younger... As the first bag cooked Megamind debated whether or not he should keep the bags separate of pour it all into a bowl. Eventually he decided against it; Roxanne probably wouldn't want their hands to touch accidentally, despite all that had happened.

Once the second bag was done he carried them both into the other room and found Roxanne waiting patiently on one of the beanbags in the centre. It wasn't far from the screen, but not too close so they'd had to strain their necks.

Megamind handed her a bag of popcorn and picked up the DVD she had chosen. "_Kung Fu Panda_?"

"I saw the trailers and it looked like a fun movie," Roxanne explained. "And I can really use something silly right now to take my mind off the storm. Your little performance earlier worked." She sent him an amused smile.

Megamind only chuckled as he placed the DVD into the player and switched on the screen before taking a seat next to his friend.

It was an experience Megamind would never forget. The pair laughed at the comical scenes – Roxanne almost wet her pants during the scene where Po was trying to get into the stadium to watch the Furious Five. Then, during the scene where the warriors realized there was nothing written on the Dragon Scroll, Megamind sensed her budge a little closer to him.

So close that he could hear her breathing. It made him a little nervous, but it warmed his heart at the same time.

When the movie was over Roxanne allowed herself a big sigh. "Is the storm over?" A loud clap of thunder answered her question, and Roxanne jumped from the shock of it – and clutched Megamind for dear life.

The blue teen became stiff, but allowed her to clutch him as hard as she liked. He was about to raise a shaking arm and wrap it around her but she pulled back. "Sorry," she apologized. Jumping onto him like a scared little girl probably wouldn't help the situation, and she knew it.

"Don't be," Megamind said firmly. "I don't mind." His heart melted when she smiled at him gratefully. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Roxanne nodded and picked herself up, dragging her tired feet over to the cabinet. She skipped over the two DVDs which didn't have any dust on them, like the book upstairs; _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_ and _Shrek_. Like the book, it definitely told her something about her friend. Eventually she narrowed it down to two old videos; she chose _Bambi_ over _Dumbo_, since she realized the latter might bother her friend a little – it was another film which didn't have as much dust on it.

"I used to love this film when I was a little girl," Roxanne explained. She handed the video to Megamind. "I had to sell all the old videos to collectors to pay off Dad's debts."

"I just don't understand how any man can get into so many problems," Megamind muttered. He tried not to crush the tape in his hands as he put it in the player.

"He took Mum's death pretty hard," the girl explained. "We both did."

Megamind walked back to sit next to her. "That's still no excuse to start taking drugs so much, it ends with you losing your job, your home, your money, your sanity, and any connection with your daughter."

Roxanne agreed with him but said nothing.

Half way through the movie Megamind noticed that Roxanne had fallen asleep – her head resting on his shoulder. For a moment he was unsure what to do; he couldn't leave her in the room to sleep, but he also didn't want to risk carry her up the stairs. It wasn't that he was afraid of dropping her; he would _never_ let her fall. He just didn't want her to wake up and freak out.

But letting her sleep on the beanbags, which would be uncomfortable, wouldn't be very thoughtful of him, so the latter option won out. It was a risk worth taking.

Taking her head in his hands Megamind stood up and gently laid her down, before stopping the movie and turning the TV off. Listening to the silence outside he realized that the storm was over. Then, very gently – like he had done the night he saved her – he placed one arm in the crook of her legs and the other around her shoulders, lifting her up to carry her back to her room.

But when Megamind reached the top of the stairwell she stirred, and her blue eyes blinked open before looking up into his. Megamind remained still, daring not to breathe as he waited for her reaction.

But Roxanne only smiled. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"The storm's over," Megamind explained. "I didn't want to leave you down there, so..." Since he had no other explanation he trailed off.

Her smile widened. "Thanks." The fact that she didn't mind shocked him. His shock grew even further when her eyes drifted closed and she snuggled her cheek into his chest.

A sign of trust.

Megamind's heart leapt with the greatest amount of joy he'd ever felt.

Once in her room he placed her on the bed and tucked her under the covers. For a moment he wondered if it would be all right to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, but the thought was pushed down as quickly as it came. He couldn't take advantage of her like that. If they were ever to kiss, he would only do it if she wanted him to. But he knew she never would.

But that didn't stop him from quickly passing his fingers through her short brown locks. Her hair felt so silky.

And once he was outside her door with it shut firmly in place, he strutted an ecstatic dance all the way back to his room.


	5. Chapter Five: The Inventions

First off, for those of you who didn't see my last post, someone drew some fanart for this story! You can find the link in her review.

Also, FluffySundae (some of you may know her as FrostyStarlight) wrote this: ht tp: / / ww w. fanfiction. net / s / 7252071 / 1 / Scary thing is, she wrote this before I uploaded this chapter. That girl's a mind reader...

Now this chapter also has a reference to _Beastly_, with the dress and the dancing (this is the novel I'm talking about, not the movie). I wanted to add it in because of the feelings being described on the male end; they were just too adorable for words. :3

And the theories on dehydration and the disguise generator came from Dragon Lover1's fic _Bad To Be Good_.

* * *

The day after the storm Roxanne found herself wandering down the single hallway towards where loud rock music was blaring from behind the closed door of her friend's workroom. She'd been so focussed on following her rescuer the day before she hadn't been able to take a closer look at his creations; now that she'd seen him, she was curious to behold the inventions he'd made.

When she opened the door the teen winced at the loud music. How could he even _listen_ to music this loud? Another thought which came to mind was his taste; she wouldn't have thought someone as shy and sweet as him would listen to heavy rock like AC/DC. _But that's stereotyping_, she reminded herself.

It didn't take very long to find him; Megamind was in the centre of the room, goggles on and wielding together two pieces of metal as part of something which to Roxanne, looked like a car. _He's making a car from scratch? Definitely a genius_. She wanted to greet him, but didn't want to get too close in case she hurt herself. Thankfully one of the many Brainbots caught sight of her, so floated down to the alien and got his attention. Megamind stopped wielding, took off his goggles and sent the bot a quizzical look; the bot nodded its head in Roxanne's direction, and when Megamind turned, his green eyes grew wide.

"Roxanne! Er..." Immediately the wielder was gone from his hands and his goggles were off, discarded across the room somewhere. He then snatched up a remote and pressed a button; the music stopped instantly. "What...er...are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, because I do! I mean, I just wanted to know why because you must have a reason, and this is completely unexpected..."

As his ramblings continued Roxanne smiled and shook her head. The blue teen was just a babbling mush of goo, in her opinion. The girl stepped closer towards him and cautiously reached out her hand. Megamind trailed off when he realized what she was doing, but didn't flinch away. If Roxanne wanted to touch him, then he would give into his cravings and allow her permission. After the previous day's experience he knew it wasn't anything bad. Besides, he was wearing his gloves.

It was like Roxanne had heard his thoughts; when she took his hand in hers she tugged on the black leather until it slid from his skin, revealing his long-fingured blue hand underneath. It was this which she touched, gently rubbing her thumb up and down in soothing movements.

"You...you prefer touching _me_ rather than my glove?" the confused boy asked. Usually it was the other way around.

Roxanne nodded. "Your skin's soft...and I like it." Her heart melted at the tiny smile which lit his face. "I wanted to come and see what you're working on. Is that a car?"

"Well, yes." Megamind stepped aside to give her a better view. "I found the frame for a _Hudson_ at the city dump. Instantly all these ideas came to me, so Minion and I brought it home to work on. I'm trying to make it so it drives faster than any car in the world, I want it to have an invisibility mode, and maybe I can even get it to fly!"

Roxanne had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the adorable expression on his face. _Boys and their cars_. "So are you gonna drive it when it's done?"

That was when his face fell. "Well, I have to learn how first...then I have to get a driver's license, along with a license plate for the car, then there's car insurance and all that other legal stuff...which I just can't do. I'm sure it's not very hard to believe that I'm living on the edge of the law."

The girl understood. Since he lived in what she assumed was a building which wasn't legally his, with equipment and inventions which were probably illegal for him to own, she wasn't surprised. That, and the fact that he was quite clearly an alien. "Are you here...um..."

"Legally?" Megamind finished for her. She nodded, and he mirrored her action. "Yes, I am in fact a legal citizen of the USA. But I don't really want to talk about that right now."

Noticing how depressed her friend looked Roxanne decided to change the subject. "So...what about your other inventions? Can I see those?"

As if a light switch had been flicked on, the boy's face became bright with excitement. So excited, in fact, that it was _he_ who took Roxanne's hand in his before he led her around his workroom. Like he had forgotten himself and his insecurities. The smile which still remained on the girl's face became wider.

They arrived at what appeared to be his desk (Roxanne couldn't be sure due to the amount of paper and tools which covered the surface, along with the odd piece of wire and metal, a box of doughnuts and a bottle of water) and Megamind picked up the strangest looking gun Roxanne had ever laid her eyes upon. It reminded her of the Steampunk genre.

"This is a dehydration gun," her friend explained. "It has other settings, but I use the dehydration setting more than the others. Two of them I haven't used at all."

"What do you mean by dehydration?" Roxanne couldn't quite understand; didn't dehydration mean taking the water from an object? How could a gun do that?

Noticing her puzzled look Megamind aimed the gun at one of the doughnuts and fired. There was a flash of blue, followed by the doughnut transforming into a blue cube. Roxanne gasped in amazement. Then, picking up the bottle of water, Megamind allowed a drip to escape from the top and descend upon the cube. It instantly turned back into the tasty treat.

Roxanne's jaw dropped. "I didn't think anything like that was possible."

"Ordinary human minds can't really process information like that. They're not developed enough yet. No offence."

"None taken. It's only the truth."

"It takes someone with my brain size in order to figure out all the equations," Megamind continued. "And to keep my common sense intact as I gain more knowledge. I don't think humans realize that the more they learn in terms of knowledge, the more common sense they lose. There's only enough room in their brains for a limited amount of information, and if they keep filling it up with knowledge there'll be no room left for the common sense. That's why the human race has fallen so far; they don't even realize it."

"I know."

It was only then that Megamind became aware of the fact that he may have insulted her. She was still a human, after all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things-"

"-which are the truth," Roxanne interrupted. "There's no offence taken if you're only speaking what's true. I agree with you; people don't have enough common sense nowadays."

"You do. You're different, Roxanne. You're...you're the smartest person I've ever met."

Roxanne found herself blushing a little at his statement. "So back to the dehydration gun..."

"Well, it's not really dehydration," Megamind explained. "I called it that because water's the only thing which changes an object back to its original state. True dehydration results in the object becoming dry and shrivelled up like a prune."

For some reason the mental image of a dry, shrivelled up doughnut sent Roxanne into laughter. To Megamind, the sound was like jingling bells – music to his ears.

The teen's attention was drawn to a very high-tech looking watch once she ceased laughing. "What's this?"

"A disguise generator." Megamind took the watch from her (_my hand brushed against hers, her skin's so warm...no, get a hold of yourself!_) and fixed it to his wrist. "It generates disguises like so." He turned the dial, and instantly another figure appeared before Roxanne. He had sandy brown hair, wore glasses and a blue turtle neck t-shirt, complete with brown trousers and a matching blazer. The only quality that stayed the same were his eyes; Roxanne would know those bright green orbs anywhere.

She reached out and touched him...and felt human skin. "How does...?" She couldn't even word the question.

"It doesn't generate a disguise over the top," Megamind explained as he switched it off, revealing his true blue form. "It sort of rearranges particles so they take on a new form."

"So like shape-shifting?"

"Exactly," he continued. "On the outside, though. Your insides don't change. Your eye colour doesn't change, either. It can't be picked up by that security check at airports, but it isn't waterproof. I still need to work on that."

Roxanne was impressed. _Very_ impressed. Technology like this probably wouldn't be created for another century by humans, and here was Megamind at age seventeen with this, _and_ more. "I don't mean to offend, but you could make a killing with that thing."

"_Could_, but I refuse to sell something like this," the boy explained. His expression changed as he placed the watch carefully back on the desk. "Humans are bad enough as it is; I don't want something like this to fall into the wrong hands. I already have sold some things over seas, though."

"Over seas?"

"The government are too suspicious here. They'd question who I am and how I was able to create it," Megamind continued. "So I had to find people who would be willing to take my inventions and pay me without any questions asked. The Japanese were very willing to do so."

"Japan?" Roxanne questioned. All the dots connected within seconds. They always seemed to be brining out all this new technology... "Hold on; so all the technology they've been creating over the past decade – all of that came from you?"

"Not at first," the blue teen explained. "It was their earlier inventions which drew me to them in the first place. It wouldn't be suspicious. When they realized what I could create, they offered me anything in return. All I asked for was money and not to be credited or mentioned at all. They didn't even ask who I was; it was that simple."

"So everything like the gaming stations... that's all been you?" He nodded, and Roxanne's jaw dropped. He really _was_ a super genius. "Even the invisible jacket?"

"That was only a test which I decided to give to them for kicks." He shrugged. "But I would never hand over anything which could be dangerous, even to them. I know the FBI and terrorist groups would kill to get their hands on the watch, and the invisible car when it's done."

_He has a point_. "So what made you sell them?"

"Well, I figured if I'm the one making all the discoveries in technology, humans will turn their attentions on more important matters." He sighed. "Of course, NASA decided to use the technology in the stuff I created to explore Space – which I don't mind so much – while others are most likely figuring out a way to use it as a weapon as we speak."

Roxanne laid a hand on his shoulder – she was proud when he didn't even flinch away. "It was a nice thought."

"I also did it to earn some money," Megamind continued. "Minion and I used to steal food and supplies, along with a bit of furniture to make this place a little more homey, but it didn't feel right. So I set up an over seas bank account under a false name; now I don't have to steal anything. Apart from bits of scrap from the dump, but that can hardly be considered stealing since no one wants it any more."

"At least it's money you earn. A lot of people don't bother to work, knowing they'll get unemployment benefits." _Like Dad_. "It certainly explains how you brought your collections of books, games and movies, using the disguise generator?" Megamind nodded. "Oh, and the food, and the clothes-"

"Oh, we didn't buy the clothes."

Roxanne sent him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Megamind scratched the back of his neck. "Well, apart from the shoes and the...underwear." He almost blushed when he remembered handling the underwear, the night he'd been placing Roxanne's new clothes in her wardrobe. "And the fabrics. Minion hand made them all."

Roxanne's jaw dropped. Again. "He...he made _all_ of them? In _one_ night? How did he even know my size?"

"Not all in one night. Ever since I started talking to you he was hopeful that you'd visit, hence the spare room. He just started making all this clothing. It might not all fit, though, since he didn't know your size."

Roxanne looked thoughtful. "I could try them on?"

Megamind shrugged. "If you wish."

After hesitating, Roxanne disappeared from the room. Megamind felt lonely without her; it made him realize just how lonely he'd been, living in the old building. He'd had Minion and the Brainbots, but it just wasn't the same. The Brainbots never talked, and while Minion did, he was sometimes busy with chores to keep the place running. Having Roxanne around, Megamind finally had someone to talk to.

But he repressed these feelings and got back to work. He was surprised when he heard the door opening again so turned...and quite literally dropped his wielder from the shock.

Roxanne stood behind him, wearing a deep blue dress which matched her eyes. It came down to just above her knee and was ruffed up along the straps. Megamind wondered if Minion had a sixth-sense with making clothes; it fit Roxanne perfectly, showing off all her curves in all the right ways. It was this, and her bare arms and legs, which shocked Megamind the most. His green eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _She's gorgeous_.

"I've never worn a dress like this before," Roxanne admitted. She folded her arms across her chest, a little embarrassed. She'd never worn anything so..._showy_ before. It was a little unsettling. "I was too young when we would have been able to afford it, and when I was old enough, we couldn't. Not that there was an excuse to ever wear one. And they kinda make me uncomfortable. Maybe I should take it off-"

"No!" Megamind was leaping to his feet and holding out his hands before he realized he was doing so. Roxanne's surprised look brought him back down to Earth. "I mean...you shouldn't be uncomfortable. You...you look beautiful."

Roxanne blushed, brushing a stray bang from her eyes. For a moment Megamind wondered what it would be like to brush the bang from her eyes himself, but told himself firmly to stop thinking like that. He had to control himself. If she knew how much he wanted her... That would make her run, for sure.

Both jumped when music suddenly filled the room. They turned and noticed one of the Brainbots hovering above the remote; its red eye glanced at the stereo, then at Megamind with what could only be described as an innocent look before hurrying away to join its siblings. The song which had started to play was Roxanne's favourite; _Lion_ by Rebecca St. James.

"I love this song."

"I know. When you said so a few weeks ago I found the song and started listening to it." Megamind smiled. "It's actually quite calming."

Roxanne smiled back. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Rocking out doesn't count, does it?"

Roxanne laughed. "It does in a way, but I meant proper dancing. With a partner." They'd taken a big leap the day before with touches; Megamind had even carried her up to her room. She felt dancing should be fine.

The boy hesitated. "I've...never really done that before."

"There's no harm in trying new things. I'll show you." Roxanne stepped forwards and held out her hand. "Take my hand."

Very slowly he did. Roxanne took hold of his other one and placed it on her waist before resting her own on his shoulder. Megamind remained still, trying not to sweat over the very fact that not only was Roxanne _incredibly close_, but he was also _holding her waist_.

Roxanne showed him how to waltz; the first few steps he didn't get it, but with his large brain he eventually caught on, and soon the pair of them were waltzing around the room to the music, smiles lighting up both their faces. When the song finished they paused, their faces closer than they'd ever been before. Megamind panicked and pulled away, and Roxanne sighed. She knew there were still many bridges to cross, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he'd pulled away.

She decided to break the ice that had frozen between them. "You must have been so lonely here. I mean, you had Minion and the Brainbots, but I meant..."

"I know," Megamind interrupted. "It felt better when you started talking to me. But even then I was still...lonely. A little. I never realized it until you came here."

Roxanne smiled sadly. Sadly because she knew she couldn't stay forever. But for now, she could stay for a while at least.

* * *

That night, after Roxanne had taken off the dress and gone to bed, Megamind crept into her wardrobe and took it, carrying it back into his room. He knew he would wake up earlier than her; he'd have it back before she woke. The lovesick teen clung to it as he slept, allowing the girl's scent to fill his nostrils and fill him with dreams of holding her close, and her wanting him as much as he wanted her.

But that was all they were. Dreams.


	6. Chapter Six: Pains of the Past

This story has reached over 100 reviews on here! Once again, thank you to all those who have taken the time to read and review this story.

So since this week's theme is Fluff over on LJ, I decided to contribute by updating this story. In this chapter we get to hear about Megamind's past. And there's a reference to _Tangled_.

Also, cookie goes to whoever can spot the line from _Casper_. :)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Precisely a week after he'd rescued her Megamind found Roxanne standing alone in her room, staring at the nearly bare wall on the far side of the room. Besides the cabinet resting against it, there was nothing really to look at; the puzzled teen crossed the room to stand beside her. For a few silent moments they both stared at the blank wall.

Until Megamind couldn't stand the tension any longer. "What are we looking at, exactly?"

Roxanne almost laughed. "I'm not looking at anything specifically," she explained. The girl turned to her friend, who's head also turned, and she was once again taken by how green his eyes were. _They really are beautiful_. "I was just wondering... The wall's a little...bare, don't you think?"

"Yeah." The blue teen turned back to the wall. "Minion and I couldn't decide what to put there. He wanted to hang a painting there while I wanted a TV. I still think a TV would have been _way_ cooler."

This time Roxanne _did_ laughed. "It does sound cooler, but I can see Minion's point," she admitted. "I think he wanted to make the room look nice; having a big TV hanging on the wall would have ruined the mood."

His eyes panning the room, Megamind understood that she was right. The rest of the room was pretty (_like her_), and adding a big TV would, like she said, ruin it. And if he was honest, Megamind couldn't find it in him to disagree with _anything_ she said. "I guess you're right. What do you suggest we put there?"

"Well..." Roxanne bit her lip. She didn't want to sound demanding, but he _did_ ask for her suggestion. And there was no harm in asking. "I was thinking about a window? I know you don't want people looking in, but is there really anyone around in order to do so?"

"No, but we can't put one there," Megamind explained. "Unless you want a view of my workroom?"

"Actually, I'd love to watch you work."

That statement caused his cheeks to change from blue to a soft lilac colour. "That's...OK...I guess, but...I tend to work late into the night sometimes." He approached the wall and knocked on it with a clenched fist. "These walls are soundproof; you can't hear anything through them. If I install window, on the other hand, I'm afraid my working and loud music will keep you up. I know there's soundproof glass, but it's very hard to come by. I don't want to keep you up."

Roxanne could see where he was coming from. As much as she loved watching him work (she could do it for hours on end without growing bored) she knew she needed sleep, and she didn't want to prevent him from working because of her. But the idea of a window refused to leave...

That was when another idea formed in her mind. "We _could_ have a painting there?" she suggested.

Like before, Megamind couldn't find it in him to turn her down. "If you wish, but what kind of painting do you want hanging?"

"Oh, I said nothing about _hanging_ one."

* * *

Hours later the cabinet had been moved aside, old sheets laid across the floor and the furniture and several pots of paints opened. Roxanne and Megamind wore old shirts, the sleeves rolled up, along with a pair of jeans each; both were already covered in paint, skin included. On the wall they were painting a colourful image; an arch-shaped window with a view of several grassy hills and the night sky.

"Wow," Megamind couldn't help but gasp when they were done. "You're really talented with the brush."

"I could say the same about you, Picasso," his friend joked back.

But Megamind only gave her a confused look. "Pee-cassio?"

"He was a painter," Roxanne explained. She decided not to correct him on his mispronunciation again; it was still too adorable. "Could I paint you?"

Megamind's eyes widened only a little; his gaze turned to scan the wall, then turned back again. "If...if you want to, but I'm not sure there's enough room left in order to-" He was cut off by Roxanne suddenly dipping the brush in green paint before spreading it across his head. The teen leapt back. "Roxanne? What are you doing?"

"I'm painting you, silly!" she laughed. "You said I could!" The girl tried to leap for him again, but Megamind dodged her attack.

A wicked smile – one she had never seen before – spread across the length of his face as he dipped his own paint brush into a pot of blue paint. "Then I'm sure you'll give me the honour of painting _you_. It's only fair." Roxanne giggled out loud as they chased each other around the room.

Their little game ended with Megamind grabbing Roxanne around the waist before falling on the bed together, laughing to their heart's content. Megamind had never experienced such fun in his life; it had always been work, work, work all the time, apart from when he spoke to Roxanne. But that had only sent warm, fuzzy feelings to his heart. This was different; painting, chasing each other around like children, tackling her to the bed...

Only then did he realize he was still holding her, and once again, the lilac colour returned to his cheeks. He quickly let her go and avoided eye contact, but didn't bother to try apologizing; she was laughing, so he hadn't done something wrong. The boy allowed this thoughts to wander as he sat himself upright.

Roxanne calmed herself down as she sat up with him; she'd felt a surge of disappointment when he'd let go of her, but noticing his expression, she observed that he appeared to be troubled. "You OK?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was just..." A sigh escaped from between his lips. "I...I don't want to keep things from you, Roxanne." _Besides the fact that I'm in love with you_. "So...I want to tell you the story of how...how I came to be here."

The girl was impressed. She'd been working on his confidence for the past week, and the very fact that her friend had stimulated this urge to tell her things like this on his own filled her with pride and accomplishment. If he wanted to tell her she wasn't going to stop him; the teen placed her hands on his arms and gently rubbed them up and down in a soothing motion. Gentle encouragement was what he needed – it was a way of assuring him that he shouldn't be afraid to tell her anything.

"I'm listening."

Her blue eyes met his, and Megamind felt a surge of confidence. "I came from a blue planet in a far off corner of the galaxy. But when I was eight days old, it was sucked into a black hole." For a moment he stopped, as if trying to gather himself.

Roxanne linked her hand with his and squeezed gently. "I'm here."

So he began again. "Before it did, my parents placed Minion and I into a space pod and sent me on a course towards Earth. When I arrived I should have landed in the Scott mansion, but...someone else beat me to it and knocked me off course, causing me to land in the city's prison."

"Who?"

Megamind gave her a look. "Did you know it's a fact that Wayne Scott was actually adopted?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean he's an..."

"Alien? Yes," Megamind replied. "A lucky one, I can tell you that, because he certainly doesn't look it. His planet was the one next to mine and met the same fate. His race were super-powered beings; super strength, super speed, super vision, laser vision, invulnerability, you name it."

"He certainly doesn't show it."

"That's because he's in hiding, so to speak," Megamind continued. "The government were onto us the moment we entered the Earth's atmosphere. They couldn't track down Wayne but they found me in no time flat. I escaped being taken away to one of those secret labs, luckily; the warden who worked at the prison was able to get me a birth certificate, and surprisingly enough, a green card. Then again, he has friends in high places, so it shouldn't have come off as a surprise really, not to mention my DNA is almost identical to a humans', therefore making me just as human as you."

"So the government couldn't touch you?"

"Since that made my place on Earth legal, they couldn't." He shrugged. "But the warden kept me in prison, just in case they decided to try something. He also knew I would be rejected by the outside world if I left. When I was older he tried sending me to _shool_ but...that made things worse."

Roxanne knew what must have happened even before he began the explanation. Children could be sweet, but they could also be cruel; there was no doubt the other kids picked on him.

"You see, the warden didn't want to send me to a public _shool_. He thought it was too dangerous; I was only a child, after all, and a government agent could pick me up and take me away easily. So he sent me to a small, private _shool_ close to the prison. Unfortunately it was run completely by the Scotts; they controlled everything that went on there. And having their son in attendance too _with_ his powers on show didn't help. No one liked me. Whenever _he_ laughed at me, the other kids laughed along with him. The teacher was biased and never told him off, even when he did something wrong; I was always blamed. Then one day...I did something I really regret."

Roxanne looked at him warily. "What did you do?"

"I...I let off a paint bomb."

The girl let out a relieved sigh. She had been expecting a lot worse than that.

"No one was hurt...but it caught the government's attention," Megamind continued. "The _shool_ was shut down and the Scotts paid off the government to keep their son safe – that's probably why he's keeping his head down now. But they were on my case again, saying I was dangerous. The warden put up a good fight but...when I was ten they threatened to come and take me by force. So Minion and I ran away."

Roxanne didn't know what to say. "They...they did try and find you?"

"I have the warden to thank for that," Megamind replied. "A few days after I ran off the prison caught fire. No one was hurt, but the warden reported that Minion and I had been killed and our bodies burnt in the blaze."

"But you're still careful?"

"I have to be. They may have bought it, but that doesn't mean to say they're watching the city with a close eye, just in case. And it's only until I'm eighteen; then I'll become a legal citizen of the USA, and with it comes equal human rights. They wouldn't be able to touch me at all."

There was silence for a few moments. Then, slowly but carefully, two slim arms wrapped themselves around Megamind's thin frame while a warm body pressed into his. His eyes widened as he beheld Roxanne hugging him; no one had _ever_ hugged him before. His body became stiff, and for a while he was unsure how to react. But then, gradually but surely, he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her back.

_One wall down_. Roxanne pulled back, and even though at first Megamind was a little reluctant to let her go, he did eventually. He didn't want to come off as too clingy.

Roxanne's blue eyes then noticed the paint pots still left open, and the empty space on the wall next to the door. She smiled when an idea formed in her head. "Close your eyes."

Megamind blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Just do it." Not wanting to disappoint her, Megamind closed his eyes. Then for good measure he turned and laid on his stomach with his hands covering his eyes. "And no peaking until I say so."

Her friend wouldn't dream of it. He refused to give her a reason to be angry with him...which could end with her leaving... But the temptation to peak grew as the time passed. _How long as she been at it now? Hours?_ His eyes still remained closed. _At least she hasn't left. I can still hear her working_.

"All right. You can open them."

Megamind did...and gasped.

On the wall by the door Roxanne had painted another image. Another grassy hill and another night sky...but no window. Instead she had painted herself and Megamind sitting atop of the hill, hand in hand. Their backs were turned so he couldn't see their faces, but he knew that if he could, there would be a wide smile on his.

"Roxanne, it's...it's..."

She smiled. "Do you like it?"

His green eyes met her blue ones, and a smile appeared on his face, too. "I love it. If you weren't planning on becoming a reporter, you would make an amazing artist."

Roxanne blushed at his compliment. Then she yawned, shielding it with her hand before checking the time on her watch. "Wow. Ten o'clock already. I better get to bed."

"I'll leave you, then..."

"Wait right there, mister," she told him with a smirk on her face. "I'm gonna clean up in the bathroom; once we've cleaned up this paint, of course-"

"No, no, allow me," he interrupted. "You go clean up."

Roxanne didn't argue so left the room. Once she came back Megamind had put away the paints and removed all the sheets, leaving the room clean again. Then he went to clean up in the bathroom while Roxanne changed into a pair of warm pyjamas. When the boy entered the room again he found Roxanne already tucked under the covers of her bed, fast asleep. A soft smile lit his face.

Very slowly he crept over; he desperately wanted to give her a goodnight kiss, but still didn't feel brave enough. Instead he hesitantly touched her cheek. "Can I keep you?" he found himself whispering, despite knowing she couldn't hear him.

And that he already knew the answer.


	7. Chapter Seven: Snow Day

This chapter was inspired by what happens in the novel. Because, well...what's a fluffy story without a snow day?

Hope you all like.

* * *

For two decades, Metro City had experienced some exceptionally mild winters. Megamind, having been alive for most of those years, knew this too well; the alien boy had arrived on Earth around Christmas time, and yet, there had been not a single drop of snow on the ground. As the years passed winters remained mild, with the exception of one winter where it had only snowed lightly, and the temperatures had dropped a few centigrades below freezing. It had been reported that this winter would be the same.

Until reports of a cold front arose, moving in from the North. And with it, a snow storm. Megamind had predicted it long before the weather reporters had; having advance technology was cheating, in a way, but it helped him prepare for it. So when one February morning he took a peek outside, he wasn't surprised to find the world covered in a white layer of snow.

It was and it wasn't his first snow. He guessed that light shower a few years before didn't count, since it never settled. So yes, this could count as his first snow. But it was also Roxanne's. Like him, the girl had never seen snow – but various conversations had informed him that she'd wanted to see it all her life. And he was about to grant her wish. It was why he had kept the snow's coming a secret from her; he wanted it to be a surprise.

Like an excited kid on Christmas, Megamind hurried to Roxanne's room, but contained himself when he reached the door and silently opened it. She was most likely still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up in such a rude manner. The girl was; her breathing was light and there was a smile on her face as she slept. _At least she's not having anymore nightmares_.

Megamind wanted to wake her, so he could tell her about the snow...but she looked so peaceful as she slept... The alien sat himself down on the bed beside her. Absent-mindedly he began to stroke her hair; that short, silky hair which felt so nice running through his fingers...

"Is it just me, or does the room feel colder than usual?"

Instantly Megamind's eyes widened and he snatched his hand back as if it had touched something burning hot. "I...I didn't know you were awake."

"I was just dozing." The girl opened her eyes and sat herself up. "And that doesn't mean you have to stop. It felt nice."

Again his eyes widened, but not as much as before. His hand hesitantly reached up again, and after pulling back uncertainly a few times, it eventually came in contact with her hair, stroking it softly. Roxanne's eyes closed and she leaned into his touch; it gave him the encouragement to continue.

"I..." he began. "I came to tell you that last night, a cold front blew in from the North. That's why the room feels a little colder than usual; the heating system I installed takes some time to adjust to the temperature outside. But with the cold front came...snow."

Roxanne's bright blue eyes widened. For a moment of panic Megamind thought she had just realized what he was doing, so quickly withdrew his hand. _I knew she'd come to her senses one day..._ But he was utterly shocked when she suddenly gripped both his hands with a look of excitement spread across her face.

"You mean...actual snow?" she gasped. "Not the light stuff that fell a few years ago, but _actual_ snow?"

He nodded. Suddenly her arms were thrown around him, and Megamind almost fell off the bed in shock. Every instinct in his body told him that this was bad and that he should pull away...but it felt warm, and not only that, but it was _Roxanne_ who was hugging him. Again. Once the panicked expression faded and the shock wore off, Megamind allowed his arms to very slowly circle around her, pulling her in tightly but gently.

Roxanne pulled away, a little embarrassed by her actions. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have leapt at you like that." _What happened to taking things slowly?_

"No, no. It's OK. It felt nice." _But please, don't do it again. Because if you do, I might not be able to let you go_.

They shared a smile. "So...can I go out in it? Or will people see me?"

"Well, Minion and I were actually planning a little trip," the boy explained. "I finished the Invisible Car last night; the tyres can travel through snow, so we should be fine."

"What should I do?"

"There's long underwear in the wardrobe. Just change into that, a long sleeved top and the ski trousers, and bring down the other snow stuff. Then Minion will give you some breakfast before we head out." Then after a thought, he added, "I hope that didn't sound too commanding."

Roxanne only giggled. "You're fine. OK, I'll be down soon."

So Megamind left her to it. Twenty minutes later she was downstairs, dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and a grey pair of ski trousers, complete with long grey woolly socks on her feet. In her arms she carried a red coat, black snow boots, a purple hat, a purple scarf and dark grey gloves. "Ready." The girl sat down at the breakfast table, where Minion had placed a plate full of eggs, bacon and mushrooms, along with a fresh plate of pancakes. "I'm guessing we're going on a trip if breakfast is _this_ big. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Megamind whispered in her ear. The pair giggled together as Minion watched with a smile on his face.

* * *

"So we're definitely going somewhere where there's snow," Roxanne concluded, once they were on the road. Minion was driving while she and Megamind sat in the back seats.

"Of course," he replied. "Somewhere where there's no people around. If Minion and I are seen it'll cause panic, and we don't want that."

Roxanne could see where he was coming from; with how people had treated him before, it was no surprise they would freak out. She just couldn't understand how empty-headed people could be; in her eyes, there was nothing wrong with how her friend looked. He was unique.

She glanced sideways at him; the boy was staring out the window, which from the inside looked normal. But he had explained to her earlier that on the outside they were tinted, so people couldn't see in. Just like the windows on a limousine. "You're really treating me like a star," Roxanne had joked afterwards.

"That's because you are," the alien had told her wholeheartedly.

Roxanne hated Wayne, that teacher and the other kids in that school for treating him so badly, but at the same time she felt sorry for them. Because if they had looked underneath his outside appearance, they would have found what she had; a sweet, caring friend who could love unconditionally.

After an hour of driving Minion finally stopped the car; they had driven through trees off road (no one would see them; they _were_ in an invisible car, after all) and had finally arrived in a field with hills not very far away. No one was around, so it was deemed safe for both aliens to climb out the car.

Their human companion gasped when she realized something. "Minion, won't the water in your bowl freeze?"

"No. It has its own heating," the fish explained. He smiled when she sighed with evident relief; it felt nice having someone other than his charge worry about him.

Megamind, who still wore his tight black leather suit, pulled on a black coat over the top along with black ski trousers. This was followed by a pair of black snow boots, a blue scarf, blue gloves, and a _very_ large blue hat. Roxanne giggled at the little bob on the top. "No offence, but you do look silly in that."

It was meant with good humour, and Megamind knew this. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly ducked when a snowball came flying in his direction. This was followed by a short giggle.

"Careful. Don't start something you can't win."

"I can't win, can I?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Minion cried out and ducked down behind the car (which was silly, since he could still be seen even if it did protect him) as snowballs began flying through the air. Laughter echoed all around as the battle of snowballs commenced; one hit Megamind directly in the head, which caused him to go cross-eyed as he tried to see where it had hit him.

"Direct hit!"

"No fair! I'm a bigger target than you!"

Roxanne wanted to tell him that his huge head was nothing to be ashamed of...until she realized that it was meant with humour, so laughed instead.

A little while later the pair decided to try and make a snowman. Roxanne had never made one before, and while Megamind hadn't either, his creative mind was able to construct a way of making one. "We just need to roll two balls of snow," he explained. "And try _not_ to throw them at each other."

Suddenly a ball of snow hit the back of his head. "Oops. It slipped. Sorry." This was followed by giggling.

Megamind only chuckled. It wasn't long before two balls of snow had been rolled out, one larger than the other. "Now we need to put the smaller one on top of the larger one. Unless you want to make it like me, and put the larger one on top."

They laughed at the joke. "As tempting as that is, I don't think the snowman would balance very well." So with Minion's help, they lifted the smaller ball onto the larger one. "What now?"

"A hat, scarf, and sticks for arms," Megamind explained. "Then those sticks need gloves, and then we need to make a face." So they set to work; Minion retrieved the spar hat, scarf and gloves from the car (along with a carrot for a nose) while Megamind searched for some stones for the face. Roxanne was in charge of finding the sticks.

When she returned Minion had placed on the hat and scarf, and Megamind was finishing up the mouth, having already made the eyes. Roxanne planted two of the sticks into the snowman's sides, and Minion placed a glove on each. Then she revealed the third stick; strangely enough, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. "When I saw it I knew it was perfect." She carefully pressed it into the snowman's stomach. "Even if the head isn't the right shape, it can still be you, Megs."

Megamind's heart grew warm at the nickname she had given him. It was what friends did...but it was what _more-than-friends_ did, too...

The moment was ruined by another snowball to the head. "Oops. Slipped again."

Another snowball war followed.

After they stopped to eat the lunch which had been packed, Minion brought out a sled from the boot of the car, made out of old bits of plastic and wood. Roxanne had practically squealed with delight. "I've never had a sled before! I guess there was no reason to have one."

"I made that thing when I was three, I think?" _Or was it four?_

Roxanne's jaw dropped. "When you were three? How did anyone let you near the tools to make it?"

"One of my prison uncles slipped them to me," the blue teen explained. "It was around Christmas time and I'd been watching a cartoon where they were on sledges in the snow. I was desperate to make one."

"Not long after that, sir made a tricycle out of licence plates and used it to smash through the prison walls," Minion added.

This had Roxanne laughing while Megamind pouted. "That wasn't my fault! I only wanted to ride it through the hallways; my uncles wanted me to ride it outside."

"Can't imagine why," she joked. Megamind's cheeks turned that adorable colour she loved. "Come on, let's go try it out."

Minion chose to wait by the car and watch from a distance while Megamind and Roxanne made the short trek to and up the snowy hilltops. Once at the top the pair gazed around them at the white landscape; in the distance the city could be seen, but not heard. The only noises were a few birds singing and snow dropping from the various trees.

"Do you want to go first?" Megamind offered.

"Actually, why don't we both go together?" Roxanne suggested. "It looks more fun when there's two people sharing one sled."

Megamind inhaled sharply. Sharing a sled with Roxanne? It meant he would have to put his arms around her, holding her close, with his breath against her neck...

"OK."

So Roxanne sat herself down towards the front while Megamind sat himself behind her. After a few moments of hesitation he wrapped his arms around her middle and waited for her reaction. He wouldn't have been surprised if she suddenly changed her mind and asked if she could go first, alone.

But instead she snuggled closer to him. It gave Megamind enough confidence to tighten his grip, but he refrained from rubbing his nose against her neck. That would _really_ freak her out. "Ready?"

"For anything."

Megamind pushed off, and the pair broke out laughing as they shot down the hill. At the bottom the sled made a sharp turn, throwing them both into the snow, and Megamind held onto Roxanne as tightly as he could to keep her from hurting herself. He ended up as her pillow when she landed on top of him, after they finally stopped rolling.

But instead of an awkward pause, Roxanne laughed. "That was great! Again?"

Megamind couldn't have been happier.

* * *

It was long after the sun had set when the trio arrived back. After a quick supper Minion made the other two mugs of hot chocolate before leaving them alone in the living room, set in the style of a small cabin. The fish left the pair alone, sat on the sofa with a blanket each.

Roxanne shivered. "You OK?" her friend asked, gazing at her with worry.

"Just a little cold," the girl admitted. Her blue eyes turned to meet his green ones with a pleading look. "Would you mind if...you moved a little closer? It might help."

Megamind froze. He had been that close to her before; during the movie night they'd had, when they'd danced, when they'd hugged, and when they'd rode on the sled together. And all those moments had shown that she wasn't repulsed by his appearance; his looks didn't bother her at all. There was no reason to be afraid of her running anymore. So he moved closer, and plucking up his courage, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

To reward him, Roxanne leaned her head against his chest. His body tensed for a moment, but then he relaxed. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

The words warmed her friend's heart – warm enough to stop her from shivering and settle down to rest. On the way back it had only occurred to Megamind that, during their outing, she could have run. She'd seen where the road was; she knew the way back. She could have easily turned and run if she wanted to. But she didn't. She wanted to stay...with him.

There was a clear smile on his face as the blue boy drifted into a steady slumber.

* * *

Later on Minion went to check on them, and a toothy grin lifted his face when he found the pair fast asleep, Roxanne curled up against Megamind, with the latter's arm around the former. As quietly as he could he covered them in the blankets which had fallen from them before leaving them in peace.

The fish knew he'd done the right thing by turning the heating down.


	8. Chapter Eight: Spring

Finally been able to post a chapter of _something_.

This chapter was inspired by the lake scene for the movie _Beastly_ (look it up on YouTube). Apart from the phone call at the end (so don't worry!). But I will warn that things will get angsty in the next chapter. :(

Also, I've given Megamind a different name instead of Ty Bleu. I felt he needed something different in this story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After the cold front moved on, the temperature rose as quickly as it had fallen. The snow melted (much to Roxanne's disappointment), and as the first of March rolled around, so did Spring. And with it, a new plan for Megamind.

It was before sunrise when the alien crept into Roxanne's room; like he had done on the snow day, he hesitated to wake her, seeing the girl sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. But unlike on the snow day, they needed to leave before sunrise. So he had to wake her.

Very gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder and nudged her awake. "Roxanne? Roxanne, you need to wake up."

She stirred...but turned over. "Five more minutes." The pout which appeared on her face was cute.

"Roxanne, you need to wake up now," Megamind tried. Without realizing it, his fingers began to stroke her bare shoulder, and Roxanne hummed in contentment. "We're going on a day trip."

That caught Roxanne's attention; she turned back to face him with her eyes open. "Where to?" she asked.

Megamind smirked. "It's a surprise."

Roxanne smirked back. "You really like surprising me, don't you?" Her blue friend chuckled at this statement.

* * *

The sky was still dark when the pair were dressed, ready to head out into the world with nothing but a picnic basket full of food (supplied by Minion, of course) and...some sort of motor bike, from what Roxanne could tell. Strange thing about it was it didn't have any wheels.

"I'll take a wild guess, but do the wheels pop out at the press of a button?" she asked. Considering the other gadgets her genius friend had built, she wouldn't have been surprised if this was indeed the case.

Megamind offered her a hand and she took it, climbing onto the motor bike with his assistance. Then he climbed on in front of her; she wrapped her arms around his middle, and despite his intake of breath he was able to find the words to reply. "It doesn't have any wheels."

The girl was confused. "Then how does it-"

Suddenly the alien switched on the motor, and Roxanne cried out in shock when the bike began to hover above the ground.

"It _flies_?"

She couldn't see him, but she somehow _knew_ Megamind was smirking. It warmed her heart, knowing that he was no longer incredibly insecure around her. Not that his hesitance wasn't adorable before. "Why else did you think I wanted to leave before sunrise?" Minion – who was standing off to the side – pressed a button and opened the garage door. "Hold on."

The bike took off, and Roxanne barely had a chance to cry out and tighten her grip around Megamind's waist. The cool morning air blew past her face as the bike climbed higher and higher into the sky, above the city lights and above the clouds – of course, Roxanne couldn't see this, since she had screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into her friend's back.

Megamind only noticed this when the bike was at a cruising speed above the clouds. His cheeks turned lilac in a blush, and his whole body tensed; he felt bad about scaring her, but at the same time, his heart was touched by the fact that instead of demanding for him to lower them back down, she had found comfort in him. An alien. It reminded him that she was the real thing; she wasn't repulsed by his appearance, and she wasn't going to run (not that she could, since they were so high). Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled down at her hidden face. "All right, you can look now."

Very slowly, Roxanne did. Her blue eyes widened at the stars in the early morning sky, gradually being dimmed out by the growing light of the sun in the distance. It hadn't risen just yet, but it was getting close. Megamind had to hurry.

He sped up, causing Roxanne to grip him tighter. The blue teen once again blushed.

Eventually the bike came across a secluded part of the great lake, and Megamind efficiently landed it next to a group of trees nearby. Roxanne hopped off, and for a moment Megamind thought it was because she was glad to get off; that she hated the ride and might hate him for taking her on it. But he relaxed when he realized she was only excited by where they were. "Wow! I never even knew this place existed!"

The teen boy smiled. "Minion and I found it one day. We visit every summer so Minion can swim around a lot more. He loves it."

"I can imagine, since he's always cooped up in that suit," Roxanne observed. Then quickly added, "Not that his suit is anything bad. It's genius. But it must get a little..."

"Cramped?" Megamind finished for her. Roxanne nodded. "Yeah. But he doesn't mind. He loves using it to cook and clean and...all that other stuff." The boy hopped off the bike. "Now, first on the agenda is to climb to the top of that hill." He pointed to said hill.

Roxanne felt a wave of tiredness flow through her just _looking_ at it. "Do we really have to climb that thing?"

"It's part of the surprise."

The girl sighed. So together they climbed the hill; half way up Roxanne had taken Megamind's hand, and while he did stiffen up a bit, he soon relaxed. It was a clear sign that he was growing used to her touches.

They eventually reached the top – and just in time. The sun was rising from beneath the horizon, casting golden rays across the countryside. It was a beautiful view. Roxanne's breath was taken away. "It's incredible. Is this the surprise?"

"The first part," Megamind replied. He sent a smile in her direction. "We'll be spending the whole day here. Partly because we can't go back until dark, but...it'll still be nice, right?"

Roxanne's smile was enough of an answer for him.

* * *

After breakfast by the lake the pair took a little walk, until they came across several rose bushes scattered around a small clearing. It peaked Roxanne's curiosity. "It's like they've been arranged to grow here. Like a rose garden."

"I think it used to be," Megamind informed. "I'm not entirely sure why it was abandoned, but the roses kept on growing. And it looks like some of them are only just staring to bloom."

He was right; roses white, yellow, pink and red had begun to bloom due to the warm weather which had occurred. Coming closer, Megamind decided to pick one for Roxanne. He reached out for a red one but stopped; Minion had once lectured him on what each colour rose meant. Red meant romance and love. He couldn't give that colour to Roxanne; that would turn her away for sure. So instead, he reached out and picked a yellow one. That meant friendship.

"Here." He handed it to his friend, and she placed it delicately behind her ear.

As they left the rose bushes behind, Roxanne wondered why Megamind had reached out for a red rose, but after hesitation, had picked a yellow one instead. She also knew what the colours stood for... But what did his actions mean?

* * *

Midday arrived, and the pair sat down on the picnic blanket again to tuck into the lunch which had been packed for them. "Are you sure no one will see us out here?" she asked cautiously.

"Minion and I have been here many times; we never encountered a single soul other than the birds and the bees," her friend replied. "And the fish in the lake...and the occasional squirrel..." Roxanne giggled. "Besides, if someone came along, I'm wearing my holowatch. I can just change it to show someone else."

"Then I hope no one comes along," Roxanne stated. "I just want to see _you_."

Megamind blushed. It still boggled him how his looks didn't bother her...and how she preferred his alien self rather than him under a disguise. A few moments passed in silence, which the blue teen used to pluck up the courage to tell Roxanne something.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes?"

Tension began to build, and gazing deep into Megamind's eyes, Roxanne found her heart beginning to beat a little faster. Almost as if she was expecting him to say something rather important...

"I..." More hesitation. "I... You've been with me for a long time, and...I want to tell you my real name."

Roxanne sighed. For some reason, it wasn't what she had been expecting...but she was curious, nonetheless. "You have a real name?"

"Well, my parents didn't exactly call me 'Megamind', did they?" This caused Roxanne to giggle. "No one else knows, other than Minion and the prison warden. I never even told my prison uncles."

"Why?"

Megamind bit his lip. "This may sound a little silly, but I used to believe that if someone knows your name, they have power over you."

"It's not silly," she assured him. "In some ways, it can be true. So...what is it?"

"It's..." A sigh. "Levin Theroux."

The girl found herself blinking. "Really? How unique. It suits you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Her mind processed this. "So is that the name listed on your birth certificate?"

She was surprised when Megamind shook his head. "When I arrived at the prison, I couldn't speak and tell them my name, and neither could Minion. So the warden just gave me one; Bernard Warden."

"Bernard Warden?"

He nodded. "Don't ask why 'Bernard', but 'Warden' was, ironically enough, the warden's last name. John Warden."

Roxanne giggled again. "I can see how that's ironic. So technically speaking, he's your legal guardian?"

"Yes," he replied. "His wife had died and he never had the chance to have any children of his own, so he took care of me. He could be quite strict at times, but it was tough love. I guess he was just preparing me for the real world, taking my looks into consideration. He was still a good father; kept me fed, kept me away from the more dangerous prisoners, kept me out of the government's hands, sent me to school...even if that didn't work out." He glanced down sadly.

Roxanne rested a hand on his shoulder. "My dad used to work in the construction business. It wasn't great pay, but it kept us well fed. Then when my mum died... You know the story."

"Do you miss him? Your dad?"

"Well," Roxanne began, wondering how to answer the question, "yes and no. Yes because I miss the old him; he used to be a great dad until he started taking drugs. And no because...right now, I don't miss him at all. Getting away from him...not worrying about him... It's showed me how much I've been missing. It made me realize that if I had spent any longer with him...I might have lost it, too."

"Don't say that," Megamind said firmly. "You're the most level-headed person I've ever met. Not that I've met a lot of people in my life, but if I had, then..." He trailed off when Roxanne started giggling. Again.

"Being honest, I think I _would_ have lost it if I hadn't found you online. If I hadn't started...talking to you."

A blush crept into his cheeks, and Roxanne had to smile at how adorable he looked.

* * *

Later on, after dinner and after they had watched the sun set, the two teens were making their way back to the motor bike. Roxanne was balancing along a log which had once been a tree while holding Megamind's hand for balance; the boy was being extra careful, making sure she didn't fall.

"I remember doing this when I was a kid," Roxanne was saying. "My mum was always in your position."

Megamind smirked at the thought. "Well, I'm honoured to know I'm walking in the very position of you wonderful mother."

Roxanne laughed...but as she did, her foot slipped and she fell. Within seconds Megamind caught her, and to save his balance he gently lowered her to the ground. He found himself leaning over her, and for a moment, their eyes locked and it was only them. Megamind's face moved in closer, and Roxanne's own began to tilt towards him...but suddenly Megamind pulled away, only just realizing what he was doing.

"We should...we should be getting back."

Roxanne felt a surge of disappointment.

* * *

Once they arrived back, Roxanne made her way to her bedroom while Megamind just wandered off into his workroom. A confused Minion followed his master; _hadn't the outing gone well?_ "Sir, is everything all right?"

"Well..." Megamind didn't know how to answer at first. "I almost kissed her, Minion."

The fish's eyes widened. "You almost _kissed_ her? Isn't that a good thing, sir?"

"No, it's _not_ a good thing!" the boy snapped back. "What would she think of something like me _kissing_ her? It'll be like in those _fireytoles_!"

"_Fairytales_."

"Whatever! Kisses break spells! If I kissed her, it would make her realize who I was, she'd come to her senses and run!" Despair was written all over his face.

"You thought the same about the touches."

"But that's different! It's not the same as kissing!" The teen slumped down on the stained couch, placing his head in his hands. "Why do I have to look so different? Why can't I look like _Wayne Scott_?"

Minion sighed. He sat down next to his charge and placed a mechanical arm around his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you look like, sir. I know I've told hundreds of times, but I'll tell you a hundred times more if that's what it takes to stick it in your giant blue head. Roxanne likes you for who you are on the _inside_. And didn't she say your looks show you how unique and special you are?"

Megamind's mood was lifted...but only a little. That still didn't change anything. Sure, she liked him...but only as a friend. She'd never have the same feelings he has for her. And he just had to accept that.


	9. Chapter Nine: Good Things End

I'm on an updating spree! :D

OK, so in this chapter, things get...angsty. As one of you reviewers said, it wouldn't be B&tB without angst. It was needed in the story in order for something to happen. There must be some form of conflict, otherwise there is no story.

Also this chapter explains something which was touched upon in the very first chapter.

So...here it is!

* * *

All the occupants of the home knew that all good things came to an end. They all knew that despite everything which had happened, Roxanne would have to return home.

Megamind knew this all too well. As time went on, he wondered if she really wanted to go back to the life she had before; it was clear that she'd never been happier. In his mind he dreamt of fantasies where he would ask her to stay with him, she would say yes, and then they would kiss.

Just fantasies.

He should have known that eventually, after a certain period of time, she would have to leave.

When that day arrived, she had already spent over a month living with him...and yet, the day had come sooner than he was hoping it would.

It was late afternoon. He and Roxanne had spent nearly all day playing on the many game consuls he owned, laughing at their efforts and just genuinely enjoying themselves. Roxanne had never played on any game consul before, so it had been a new and exciting experience for her.

"That was so much fun!" she laughed. The pair of them were sat at the table in the kitchen with a plate full of pizza Minion had cooked for them. "I wish I could play like that every day!"

"You could." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and when Roxanne turned to look at him, Megamind didn't know what to say. "I mean...well...you could, since...well...if you want, you could...stay here..."

The girl knew what he was trying to say, and smiled sadly. "I _do_ want to stay here. I've never been so happy. But...my dad and school... I can't just ignore both."

Megamind felt the despair crack his heart. "I understand. Unless...you can still attend school while living here?"

"I could...but what about my dad?"

"But you weren't happy with him-"

"But he's still my dad," Roxanne tried to explain. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "I know he treats me like dirt, but I can't leave him to fend for himself. I don't know what's happened to him since I've been away; while I've been enjoying myself, he could have been dying!"

"Roxanne, please listen to me. You need to stop being so selfless. You've done so much for him, and for me; you need to start thinking about yourself. Why would you want to go back to him if he treats you badly, your apartment is a wreck, you hated your life before, you were struggling with money-"

"Megamind, my hand!"

The alien stopped rambling immediately, and yanked his hand back as if it had touched something red hot. During his ramble, he hadn't realized that as he went on, he'd been continually squeezing Roxanne's hand. And pulling it back Megamind saw, to his horror, that a red mark had been left behind.

His green eyes grew so wide Roxanne was afraid they would pop out of their sockets. She immediately regretted shouting at him. "Megamind-"

But he was away. The boy leapt up from his seat and was out the door leading to his workroom, without a second glance. Roxanne leapt up in an attempt to follow him.

But Minion placed a robotic arm in her way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Ritchi."

Suddenly the sound of smashes and crashes were heard, coming from the workroom. In her mind, Roxanne knew it would probably be like entering WW3 if she followed.

But in her heart, she didn't care.

She pushed Minion's arm away and was out the door before he could stop her further. The sounds of destruction grew louder and she came closer, and when she opened the door to the workroom, she gasped.

Megamind was destroying his inventions. All the gadgets he'd worked so hard on were being ripped and demolished by the creator's very hands, and it tore a hole in Roxanne's heart to see him doing this.

"Levin, stop!"

The sound of his real name caught his attention, and Megamind froze in place as his green eyes settled on Roxanne standing in the doorway. The alien took in deep heavy breaths; then he backed away into the shadows, trying to get as far away as possible. "Roxanne, stay back."

But Roxanne moved towards him. "Calm down-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because I'm a monster."

That did it. Roxanne took two strides towards him and took his hands in hers, holding him firmly. She knew he would never hurt her, and therefore couldn't yank his hands away. "You're not a monster."

"I _am_," Megamind insisted. "Look at me!"

Roxanne's eyes fixed on his, a serious expression written all over her face. "I _am_."

That stopped Megamind from saying anything more, and he turned his head away with his eyes screwed shut. He had hoped Roxanne would never see him like this. But she had, and even then she wasn't running.

Roxanne didn't know what to make of any of this. She had never seen this side of her friend before; before this, he had only been a sweet, insecure alien with a caring nature. Seeing this side of him, though, didn't change her opinion of who he was. It only made her a little confused.

But then again, she'd always wondered how he'd been able to take out those guys who tried to rape her.

The pair were silent for almost a minute, Roxanne staring at her blue friend while Megamind avoided eye contact with her. Eventually he gently pulled his hands from her grasp and turned away, resting himself against one of the metal beams in the workroom. Roxanne could only watch him as he began to talk.

"Back in the prison, my uncles taught me how to street fight," he explained. "They knew I would need to know. When I escaped, I kept on practising. Then a few years ago...when I was fourteen...things became intense. Since I was often out during the evenings, I saw...horrible things. Muggings, drug dealings, rapes... My anger against people grew, so I started...taking it out on people... Not innocent people. Just the ones who deserved it. Minion grew worried; he said it was bad for me and it wouldn't help our situation. But it just kept on happening."

Roxanne found she couldn't blame him; if the world hadn't accepted her, she would have done the same. She was surprised – and proud – that Megamind wasn't a lot worse. Like a villain, or something. "Then what changed? Why aren't you still doing this?"

Finally, he turned back to her, and his green eyes met her blue ones. "Because you came along. When you started talking to me, you opened me up to the brighter side of mankind; the side which is good and full of life. And I knew you would hate me if you knew I was doing stuff like that, so I stopped. The last time I did anything like that was when those men tried to rape you." _But that was with good reason_. "Now, though...I wouldn't be surprised if you left and never came back."

Roxanne knew no words needed to be said. So, she stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his chest.

Megamind didn't know how to react. He had expected her to run, or leave at the very least; but receiving a hug from her? Hesitantly he wrapped his own arms around her, and was able to breathe in the smell of her hair.

"I want to stay with you," she spoke softly. "But my father... I can't leave him."

"I know." Megamind pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I shouldn't have said those things before. He's still your father." Roxanne smiled weakly.

But then she had a thought. "Maybe...maybe I could just go check on him...then come right back. And when I check on him I could...call someone."

For the first time, Megamind felt pride. Ever since she'd told him online about her father's problems, he'd been trying to persuade her to do something about him. Call someone. Get help. She had made many excuses about why she couldn't, one of which was that with her father in hospital or prison, she wouldn't have anywhere else to go.

But now she did. That thought warmed his heart.

"You were right," she continued. "I _do_ need to stop being selfless and start thinking about myself. I can't let him hold me back any longer; it's time to do what _I_ want to do."

"Which is?"

She gave him another smile. "It used to be to get into college and become a reporter. It's still that...but I also want to be with you. Levin...you're the best friend I've ever had."

Friend. It tore his heart in two. _All I'll ever be to her is a friend. Nothing more_. But he didn't let that get to him; if it was a friend she wanted, then a friend he would be. _Even if she never knows how much I love her_.

At that moment Roxanne's phone rang. Megamind had remembered when it had first gone off during the first week; he had almost jumped out of his skin at the noise (and Roxanne had laughed her butt off at his reaction). It had been her father, but she hadn't picked up. She wanted time away from him, she had said. He hadn't rung since.

But he was ringing again, and Roxanne sighed before picking up. "Hello?"

She was met with several coughs. On the other end her father was trying to talk, but Roxanne couldn't make out what he was saying. But it was enough for her to realize something wasn't right. "Dad? Oh god."

"What is it?" Megamind asked.

"Something's wrong," Roxanne replied as she hung up. "I knew those drugs would finally get to him. Either that or he's stopped and his body can't handle the sudden change. I need to go to him."

"Then go to him," the alien spoke up. "Minion will drive you."

"You're not coming?"

"I wish I could, but my holowatch was broken in my rage," he explained. "And going out like this would stir up trouble. Go now. Before..."

"Before what?"

"Before I stop you."

Roxanne understood. She knew hugging him wouldn't help, so instead, she turned and left, hurrying along the corridor towards where Minion would be waiting.

For moments afterwards Megamind just stood there, staring at the empty space where she had been standing. She was gone. Sure, she was coming right back...but she was still gone.

_Friend_.

He didn't know what was worse; her leaving or the two of them being nothing more than just friends.


	10. Chapter Ten: Sins of the Father

OK, things really _do_ get bad in this chapter. I just hope it wasn't rushed. :(

* * *

All the lights were off when Roxanne entered the apartment. A little confused, she switched them on and her eyes scanned the room; her father wasn't in his usual spot on the couch. "Hello? Dad?"

The silence worried her, and part of her regretted sending Minion back to the Lair to check on Megamind. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time; Megamind needed someone with him, considering the state she'd left him in.

Roxanne began to tread carefully towards her father's room. It was the only other place he'd be.

As she took a closer look around the room, she noticed that it was dirtier than the last time she'd been there, and that there were a lot of broken items, including the newly smashed TV. Since she hadn't been there to clean up, things had ended up this way, and the broken items she guessed were results from her father's rage. It had been growing increasingly for a while-

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, and Roxanne barely had enough time to scream before a hand slapped over her mouth. Instinctively she bit down hard on the hand and kicked out behind her; it was enough for the man (she guessed it was a man) to loosen his grip, and she pulled away and spun round.

Her blue eyes widened. Roy Ritchi was stood before her, a crazed look in his eyes. His face was unshaven and his clothes dirty, and from the smell of him, Roxanne guessed he hadn't showered in a while. Not that he showered frequently before...

"Dad?" she gasped. He had sounded ill over the phone... Had it been a trick? "What are you doing? It's just me."

"I know it's you," he growled in a dangerous voice. "I called ye myself. Thought you could leave me alone here? You ungrateful brat."

He took a step towards her, and Roxanne scuttled backwards. "Don't come any closer. I'll call the police."

"You wouldn't call the police on your own father."

"I will. And I mean it this time."

He tut-tutted. "Too bad. I was hoping ye could help me. Ye see, there's this stuff I want – and I think you know what I mean when I say 'stuff' – and it's hard to come by. The guy selling it don't give it away for free, you know. And as you know, I have no money. But I told him about ye, and he said he'd give me double if he could have ye, instead. So be a good little girl and do this favour for your father."

Roxanne felt dread hit her like a tidal wave. She'd heard about stories like this; girls would be sold off and used as sexual toys for men. It was a horrible fate, and one which she refused to fall into.

Sending Minion back to the Lair had _definitely_ been a mistake.

When Roy made a move towards her, Roxanne screamed, "NO!" Since the front door was too far away, she bolted into her bedroom and locked the door firmly behind her (using the locks she had installed for her own safety).

Instantly her father began banging. "Why won't you do this one thing for your own father? You're a selfish, ungrateful bitch!"

The daughter blocked him out. Unsure of what else to do, she hurriedly opened her laptop and signed in. Seeing that Megamind was online (then again, he was never offline), she opened up a chat-box and quickly began typing.

_Reporter Girl: Levin, help! Dad's gone mad, he wants to sell me off to some drug dealer! Help! Please!_

At that moment she heard the door break down behind her. And when she turned, the last thing she saw was her father and a raised bat.

* * *

When Minion arrived back at the Lair, he found Megamind just finishing off fixing the disguise generator. Since it had only been mildly damaged, it hadn't taken long to mend. But when he was finished, the boy allowed his tool to drop lifelessly from his hand; there was nothing else to distract him from thoughts of Roxanne.

The fish approached him cautiously and placed a robotic hand on the alien's shoulder. "She'll be back. She told me so herself."

"What if she isn't?" Megamind said. "What if the cops offer her another place to stay? She'll take it for sure; I know she will."

Minion sighed. His charge's insecurities really were a hurdle that needed to be jumped. "She said you were her friend, and that she wanted to stay with you. Roxanne isn't like other girls, or most humans, for that matter. She likes you for who you are on the _inside_."

Megamind knew this. But the truth hurt. "But that's all I'll ever be to her, Minion; a friend. And even if that's _good_... I wanted us to be..."

"I know, sir." He gave the boy's shoulder a comforting rub. "Give it some time; that might change."

_It'll never change_, Megamind wanted to say, but couldn't find the energy to. _How could she ever love someone like me?_

Then they both jumped when Megamind's computer made the little ringing noise which told him Roxanne was online. This surprised him; _why is Roxanne online? Shouldn't she be sorting her father out? Has something happened?_ He hurried over to the computer and saw she had already opened up a chat-box.

But what he saw filled his heart with dread, fear...and rage.

_Reporter Girl: Levin, help! Dad's gone mad, he wants to sell me off to some drug dealer! Help! Please!_

Megamind's fist clenched, and noticing this action, Minion hurried over and peered over the boy's shoulder.

"Oh no." His eyes grew wide with worry. "I should have stayed-"

He was cut off when Megamind suddenly took off without saying a word, holowatch in hand.

* * *

Roxanne awoke to a throbbing pain in her head, and to the realization that she had been tied up. She lay on the floor by the couch with both her wrists and feet bound together, and at the other end of the room, she could see her father pouring out a drink for himself.

"Dad, please." She was surprised he hadn't gagged her.

Her father turned. "Oh, you're awake. I was hoping you would stay out cold for longer; that way you wouldn't scream like before when he takes you. I suppose I'll have to gag you now." He turned again and opened a draw, probably searching for a suitable piece of cloth for her.

"Dad, please. Don't do this," Roxanne plead. "I know the father I once knew is still in there somewhere, deep down. I know you still care for me; I'm your daughter. Please, don't do this. The drugs have done this to you. What would Mum think?"

For a moment he froze, and for a brief moment of hope, Roxanne thought she'd gotten through to him.

But then he turned, stormed up to her and kicked her in the gut. Roxanne doubled over in pain.

"You leave your mother out of this," Roy snarled. "She ain't coming back! And there's nothing ye can do about it!" He knelt down and tied the cloth around her mouth.

There was a knock at the door. Roxanne felt tears filling in her eyes as Roy went to answer it; the door opened, revealing a man who looked in his fifties (but taking drugs into consideration, he could have easily been in his thirties) with blonde hair.

"Come in," said Roy with a grunt. "You can leave the drugs on the table. The bitch is by the couch."

Roxanne averted her gaze downwards, not wanting to look the man in the eye. But she could still feel his gaze on her. "She seems a little young, doesn't she?" he said.

"The younger, the better, if you ask me," her father informed. Roxanne looked up again, and Roy found pleasure in seeing her eyes full of fear and submission. "But be careful. She'll run out on you, if you're not careful."

From behind him a blue light flashed, but he barely paid attention to it. But he noticed Roxanne's changed expression; within a second, it had gone from hopeless to..._hopeful?_

Before he could question her he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown across the room, smashing against the wall with a force his reflexes couldn't handle. After a quick recovery he was up on his feet again, but when he turned, he cried out in horror.

There, standing in front of Roxanne, was a blue creature unlike anything he had ever seen before. Its green eyes glared at him in anger, and it was breathing heavily.

Roy got over the shock. "What... Whatever you are, get out of my apartment!"

"Not without Roxanne."

"Oh, you want her, do you?" the man questioned. "Well, too late! She already belongs to someone else! I've made a deal with this guy, and-"

Without warning, the alien took two strides forwards and grabbed the man's throat, pinning him against the wall with a strength Roy couldn't understand. This creature looked as skinny as a twig!

"She doesn't belong to _you_ or _anyone_," he spoke in a dangerous tone. "Whoever this guy is, he has no right to take her, nor do you have any right to sell her."

"Of course I do! I'm her father!"

"If you were _really_ her father, none of this would have happened."

Despite the temptation to snap the man's neck, the alien took out his gun and used the handle as a club. It was a blow to the head, and Roy fell to the floor unconscious.

Instantly Megamind was by Roxanne's side, untying her wrists and feet, before finally removing the cloth from her mouth. Without hesitation she attacked him with a hug once they were standing.

"Oh god, I didn't think you'd make it in time."

Megamind felt the tears flow from her eyes and drench his suit. Roxanne was a strong girl, and seeing her cry... It gave Megamind the confidence to wrap his arms around her tightly and bring her in close.

"I'd would rather die than let them do that to you," he whispered. He felt his own tears begin to fall, but he didn't care. Roxanne was safe, and that was all that mattered. "If I did, what sort of friend would I be?"

He felt Roxanne smile against him. "And if you call yourself a monster after this, I'll sit you down, screw you to the seat, and lecture you on how you're _not_ a monster and how you could _never_ be one. Ever."

_She really is an amazing girl_, Megamind thought. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her. She was like a dream come true. Too good to be true. An angel sent down from the Heavens...

"I love you."

The words had come out without meaning to, and instantly, Megamind froze and braced himself for Roxanne's reaction.

But she didn't freeze. She didn't push him away. She didn't run. She just carried on hugging him, like he'd never said anything at all.

_Did she hear me? No, of course she didn't. If she had, she would have let go and run, for sure_.

Sirens could be heard getting closer, and it was that which made them finally pull away. "Is that the cops?"

"I called them using my watch on the way over," Megamind explained. "The watch can contact any squad car in the area; of course, I had to do an imitation of another officer's voice, otherwise they'd start asking questions."

"You got the watch fixed then?"

He turned the dial, and instantly he became the sandy haired boy he'd shown her before. He sent her a smile and a wink, and she smiled back.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Just Desserts

This chapter is shorter than usual...but I'm confident you'll all forgive me. :)

* * *

"How long has this been going on for?"

"A...A couple of years now," Roxanne answered the police officer after a pause. She and Megamind (disguised, of course) were sat in the police station, and the female officer was questioning them about the incident. Roy Ritchi and the drug dealer had been taken into custody. "Ever since Mum died. I wanted to get help but...I was too afraid. Last time I threatened him with calling the police, he hit me. And I was worried about what would happen to me with him gone. And...he's still my father."

The officer gave her a reassuring smile. "It's natural to feel afraid of getting help. It's the same with many young people." She wrote down Roxanne's answer. "So when he attacked you, your friend here...Barry, is it?"

"Bernard."

"Bernard, sorry. He came to help you when you sent him a message on your laptop," she continued. "And Bernard, you took out the dealer, right?"

"I took self defence classes when I was younger," Megamind explained. "When I arrived, I knew it was him because he was carrying a case; I could _smell_ the drugs. Then when I went up to the apartment, I told the father I had been sent instead to deliver and collect. Only when he invited me in – and when I saw Roxanne tied up on the floor – did I attack."

The officer nodded. "From what Mr. Ritchi told us, Roxanne, you had left him for quite a long time. Is this true?"

"For a month, yes," Roxanne replied. "You see, I was getting stressed out because of what was happening at home and at school. Le- Bernard offered to let me stay at his place for a break. So I took some time off school and stayed with him. I didn't tell Dad I was going; he would have stopped me."

"So why did you go back?"

"I knew I had to eventually," she explained. "And he rung me up; all I could hear on the other end was a coughing fit. I thought he was in trouble, so returned. But it was a trick."

"What else did he say?" Megamind asked curiously.

"Well, he _did_ rant about some blue alien creature beating him up, but we're certain that's just an effect from the drugs he was taking." The officer didn't notice the two youngsters share a smile. "Well, that's all the information we need for now. Do you need a place to stay?"

Megamind held his breath as he waited for Roxanne to answer. "No. I can stay with Bernard." And he released it.

The officer understood. "We'll give you a call if we need any more information. Bernard, please tell me your full name, the name of your parents or guardians, and your contact details."

At first, Megamind hesitated; but then, realizing he didn't have any other choice (and that there was no use lying), he sighed. "Bernard Warden. My guardian's name is John Warden. He's the warden of the Metro City Prison, so you can contact him there."

"And...will I have to stand in court?" Roxanne asked timidly. "I mean, if he's trialled, of course, and since he's still my father I don't think I'll be able to..."

"Of course he'll be trialled," the officer stated. "He's done illegal drugs, abused you, and then tried to sell you off to a drug dealer, and there's enough evidence for all of this. Someone else can stand in court on your behalf."

"Thank you."

Once they were finished, Megamind and Roxanne left the station and rounded the corner, where they found Minion waiting patiently in the Invisible Car. The fish had been called by Megamind when the officers had turned their backs, since it would have looked unusual talking into a watch.

"Things go OK?" he asked. "And are you all right, Miss Ritchi?"

"I'm fine, Minion," the girl assured him. She and Megamind clambered into the car, and once they were buckled in, Minion began driving. "Everything's been sorted out."

"Other than the fact that I had to tell them my cover name," Megamind spoke up. Roxanne noticed he hadn't made a move to switch off his disguise. "So expect a call from the warden soon." _I wouldn't be surprised if he was already at home, waiting for us_.

"I'm sure he'll sort things out," Minion assured his charge. "He always does." Silence followed as Minion continued driving, and while Megamind and Roxanne reflected upon what had happened.

Roxanne couldn't help but glance sideways at her friend and notice how tense he was – and she knew the reason why. She had heard what he'd said back at her apartment; she hadn't reacted to it because there was a lot of thoughts on her mind, adrenalin was still pumping through her veins, and there was a chance her dad would wake up. But thinking back on it...she hadn't been surprised.

Her blue friend had shown so many signs over the past month; how he cared for her, how he was always so gentle, how hesitant he was at first, the way he looked at her, the shock whenever she hugged him or told him he looked fine, the dancing, the compliments, the roses... It had been clear the whole time, and deep down, she had known. But she'd never given it a second thought, and never reflected upon it; she'd been too busy trying to coax him out of his shell, not realizing that as she was...her feelings had been growing, too.

The girl didn't even question them; they were speaking to her loud and clear. She had to say something to him. "I heard what you said."

Megamind's head snapped up, and he stared at her with those big green eyes which made her heart melt. _Well, at least those haven't been disguised_. "You...you did? But...why didn't you run? I thought...you would have..."

"Why would I have run?"

"Because...without this disguise, I'm different," he said. "I'm an alien. I'm not from this world. You said we were friends, but...how could you ever love a creature like me?" And he turned away.

Roxanne felt her heart break at his words. _All right, that's it!_

"Could you turn the disguise off?"

For a moment, Megamind just looked at her; after what he'd said, he couldn't understand why she would want to see _him_ instead of the disguise. She had never been bothered by his looks before, but...after the revelation, he thought she would be. It didn't make sense any other way.

He couldn't go against her words, so with a hesitant hand, he turned the dial on his watch and his true form was revealed. "But...why?"

"Because I don't want to kiss a hologram."

And she kissed him.

She was careful not to do it too fast, but even then it gave Megamind the shock of his life. The moment their lips touched he tensed up; the feeling of his lips against hers was wonderful, but the thought of her _kissing him_ was too much and he pulled away. His wide green eyes stared at her, gobsmacked; that was the _last_ thing he expected her to do.

"Roxanne...you just... but how... why...why would you... then you...me..."

"When you're ready to form an actual sentence." Roxanne smiled. Perhaps the kiss had been a little too fast, but she felt strangely proud of herself for reducing Megamind to a bubbling pile of mush, unable to form a proper sentence – with his brain size in consideration.

The boy stopped trying, and instead took several deep, calming breaths. Then he was ready to speak. "You _koosed_ me." To this, Roxanne nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "And without the disguise, as well." She nodded again. "But...I don't get it. I always thought that, with my looks, no girl would ever love me."

"How could I _not_ love you?" the girl told him outright. She brought a hand up to his cheek and began to caress it. "You're sweet, gentle, endearing, you care about me; if every guy in the world was like you, the world would be a better place to live in. But it's not. Because a lot of girls always go for the good looking guys who, most of the time, turn out to be immature dicks without a clue. And the guys who _don't _have the looks – but have the brains to know what a girl _really_ needs – are left out in the cold. There aren't many nice guys left in the world – but I'm glad I bagged myself one."

A smile slowly crossed Megamind's face as he began to realize that Roxanne was the real thing. "So...you've accepted what I look like?"

"Accepted?" She almost laughed. "Levin, your looks never bothered me _at all_. True beauty lives on the inside, not on the out – but for the record, you're a beautiful man both on the inside _and_ the outside."

And his heart nearly exploded from the sheer joy he was feeling. "So...does that mean we could..."

"What?"

He hesitated only a little. "..._koos_ again?"

She could only smile. "Of course it does."

Knowing that he was still feeling insecure about it, she leaned in and kissed him. But unlike the last time, he kissed back, slowly but surely.

Minion noticed them in the rear view mirror, and found himself smiling.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Love is Beautiful

Yes, fellow readers. We have reached the end of this story. A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, fav and alert this story; I never realized it would get so much feedback!

This last chapter takes place years after the last. So it's like an epilogue, if you will. :)

Also, visit my profile page to listen to the song which inspired me when writing this story.

* * *

Looking back over what had happened that year, Roxanne decided that she wouldn't have changed it for anything. Sure, she almost got raped. Sure, her father lost it and almost sold her off to a drug dealer. But everything had turned out fine, and in the end, it led her into a loving relationship with the most wonderful man on the planet.

Driving home in a car which he had custom made for her, she thought back over what had happened after the incident with her father; the warden, Megamind's guardian, had gotten involved in the end, after receiving a call from the police, questioning why his adopted son was apparently "alive" and why he was suddenly "human" (after having looked at his files). The warden had paid them to keep silent before visiting the teens.

He had been happy for Megamind; happy that his "son" had finally found someone who loved him unconditionally for who he was. The man had spoken to Roxanne, saying that she was exactly what the boy needed, and that made her feel...good inside. He had then spoken to Megamind concerning what would happen; in the end, he changed his name to 'Levin Theroux', and that was what appeared on the news when the incident was reported. The government didn't know his real name, after all.

Roy was jailed for life, and barely a week after this, a report came back that some of the other inmates had beaten him up. Roxanne later discovered that Megamind had sent his prison uncles a word of warning about the man. She didn't say anything, though; even though he had still been her father, she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him, and she knew he deserved what he got.

With the warden's help, Roxanne was admitted back into school. Hal still went after her, Wayne still went after her, but she didn't care. She already had a boyfriend, and that was all that mattered. She was able to ditch both when she attended the Metro University, leaving it with a degree in journalism and a career in reporting ahead of her.

Now twenty-four, and with a new pixie-style haircut, she was the top reporter at KMCP8 News.

But with pros, came cons. Hal turned out to be her cameraman, and he went right back to trying to woo her. And so did Wayne, who tried to ask her out on her first report; a crime he had foiled. The boy-turned-man had taken on the title of 'Metro Man', and in turn, had revealed his powers to the world, all of which he used to fight crime. Roxanne had to admit, the man was far better than he had been as a boy; she guessed night time crime had gotten rid of that jerk side of him, turning him into a serious hero. But it was still annoying how he kept asking her out.

That is, until she came into work one morning with a silver ring on her engagement finger.

Hal had been first to notice, and after spending most of the morning in silence, went into a rant in the afternoon about how she could do _so_ much better than the loser she was probably with, and about how if she wasn't careful, she could end up in an abusive marriage. The moment Roxanne threatened to complain about him to their boss, he shut up.

Wayne took it a lot better. At first he was silent, but then swallowing his pride, he congratulated her, told her the guy was lucky to have her, before he took off. He had _definitely_ done some growing up since high school.

She had been about to leave when she heard Hal in their boss's office, saying that Roxanne's new fiancé wasn't treating her well, and that he was worried about her. Roxanne had stormed in, saying that not only was her fiancé the greatest man alive, but also saying that Hal had been harassing her all day. He was fired and she got a new cameraman. The last she heard of Hal, he was yelling at her, saying her man was some possessive bastard who was controlling her.

Roxanne could admit it; Megamind _was_ possessive, but not in that way.

Controlling boyfriends were easy to spot. When they were making out, they would always be on top. When they slept, they would always make the girl their spoon. When they touched their girls, it was to show they owned them. And most notably of all, they would call up frequently, wanting to know everything about what their girls were doing.

Megamind was possessive in an entirely different way. They hadn't made out a lot due to his insecurities, but whenever they did, he was on top because he wanted to protect her. It was the same when they slept. When he touched her, it was because he loved the feeling of her skin, and couldn't get enough of it. And when he called her up a lot, it was because he loved the sound of her voice – and because he was terrified of losing her.

He had been getting better, in the seven years since they first met. He could start the kiss, even if with hesitation, and hugging wasn't a problem any more. Sleeping in the same bed had been a surprisingly easy bridge to cross, but make outs and intimacy were still proving difficult to get past. They still hadn't 'done it' yet – Megamind had promised her that he would be ready on their wedding night.

Her eyes drifted to where the silver ring sat in place on her finger. The day he popped the question, she had been shocked. Not because she hadn't expected it; she knew that, one day, she and Megamind would marry. She just hadn't expected him to pluck up the courage and ask her when they hadn't gotten past the intimacy wall yet.

She knew the reason why, though. The day before he had she had finally lost it, and had come home complaining about Hal and Wayne, wishing there was a reason to get them to stop. And that reason had come. It had made her so proud of her blue love, and for the rest of the evening, she had left all her work and the pair had snuggled up together on the couch.

That had been the previous evening. She had announced her engagement earlier that day. Her boss had asked when they would be meeting him, and to be honest with herself...Roxanne didn't know. That was something she and her fiancé had been planning for some time, but they just didn't know how to go about it.

Finally, she pulled up outside what had been her home for seven years. Then, taking a deep breath, she put her foot down again and drove straight through the holographic wall.

When she climbed out the car, a swarm of Brainbots greeted her. "Yes, yes, Mummy's home." It was cute how much like dogs the bots were.

They eventually went back to their jobs, leaving Roxanne free to go and find the man she had been thinking about all day. She found him working on a new invention; from what she could tell, it was some kind of remote.

Smirking, she crept up behind him, before wrapping her arms around him. At first he tensed up...but then he relaxed into her touch and hummed with contentment. "You're home."

She kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"They took it better than I thought," he reported. "They actually weren't that surprised that I was...well, alien."

Roxanne smiled and kissed him again. As part of their plan to get him out of hiding, Megamind had to tell the company in Japan who he really was. "What else did they say?"

"Just that they'll be expecting to have a meeting with the companies over here in the US," he continued. "When I finally come out, the guys here might complain about the fact that I'm sending all this stuff to Japan while I'm living over here. They suggested a meeting between them to get some kind of contract sorted. But at least we know that if things go wrong, we can always move out there."

Roxanne laughed as he turned to face her. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled at her, and raising a hesitant hand, he began to caress her cheek. Roxanne moaned encouragingly, and leaned into his touch. "What about you?" he asked. "How was your day?"

Her face fell a little, and she sighed. "Hal complained about it all day. He kept saying I had gotten myself into an abusive relationship, and that you don't deserve me."

"I could still ring his neck if you want?"

She tried not to laugh. "No need. I complained to my boss, and he fired him."

Megamind looked satisfied. "And what about Wayne?"

"He took it well. He actually congratulated us and said you were one lucky guy."

The blue man smiled. "I _am_ a lucky guy. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but...Hal's right. I really don't deserve an amazing woman like you."

Roxanne reached out for his face, and her thumb began to slowly stroke the goatee Megamind had been growing. She could remember when he had first started growing it; he hadn't been sure at first, but Roxanne loved it. She loved how it tickled her when they kiss...and with all honesty, it looked very sexy.

"Levin," she began, "you _do_ deserve me. After everything you've done for me, you deserve happiness. And I want to give you that happiness, no matter what. You _are_ a lucky guy...and I'm one lucky girl."

It was always so cute the way his vivid green eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. "I guess we're both just...lucky." She smiled at him, before leaning in and pressing her lips lightly to his. He kissed back with enthusiasm. When they broke away, he spoke again. "And I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"Instead of waiting until after I come out...do you think we could get married before?"

Roxanne could sense him tense up, as if ready for her to turn him down. But she smiled at him. "Of course. But why change your mind?"

"In case something goes wrong," he admitted. "The government might take me away, or Wayne might think I'm a threat and take you away. Or they might stop us from getting married. If we're already married..."

"I understand," she said.

He sighed a breath of relief. "The warden has a friend who's a judge; he's willing to perform the ceremony. We just have to tell him when and where."

"Well, first I have to choose my dress from the hundreds of designs Minion's made for me," Roxanne explained, giggling a little. "Then we need to pick from the hundreds of cake designs he's come up with, too. And he needs to get your suit fitted..." Megamind groaned, which only made her giggle more. "But after those things are sorted...the next day I'm not at work."

His eyes widened. "That soon?"

"I love you," she said simply. "We don't have to wait."

He smiled gently, before he ran his hand through her short brown locks. "And I love you. More than you'll ever know."

"I think I know."

And they kissed again, unwilling to come up for air and ignoring those around them. They knew there would be many trials to face in the near future, but both were prepared to tackle them head on when they came. They knew that love would get them through.

Because love was a thing of beauty. And true beauty comes from the heart.


End file.
